My Wedding
by angstlumin
Summary: [MARRIAGELIFE!AU] CHAP 9 IS UP(full smut). Luhan and Kim Minseok's early marriage. Akankah Luhan selalu berada di sisi Minseok? XIUHAN/LUMIN BL.
1. Chapter 1

_Hei aku balik lagi abis bawa oneshot gaguna. Ini fic ber-chapter yang pernah aku bikin dlm versi inggris di aff. Yea pgn nyoba aja kalo pake indonesian kayaknya lebih ajib. So yeah, jangan lupa review ya. Sorry for typo(s)._

Thursday, March 26.

Lelaki Beijing itu tersenyum tipis saat dia memasangkan cincin indah di jari Minseok. Dia tersenyum sekedar untuk mengurangi kegelisahan pasangannya yang menatapnya saat ini.

Luhan dan Kim Minseok. Mereka adalah korban perjodohan yang direncanakan oleh ayah mereka. Minseok berusia 17 tahun, dirinya masih duduk di bangku SMA kelas dua. Sedangkan Luhan berusia 19 tahun. Pria China ini sedang dalam masa perkuliahan, dan dia adalah calon pemimpin perusahaan ayahnya, senasib dengan Minseok. Istrinya.

 _Before the wedding…_  
"Baekhyun, aku sangat gugup!" Lelaki yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu tertawa. "Kenapa? Kau sangat beruntung bisa menikah dengan dia! Dia itu tampan, baik, dan juga kaya!" Baekhyun tertawa dengan sangat manisnya, membuat Minseok mencubit lengannya. Minseok bersumpah, sahabtnya ini terkadang menyebalkan dan pria mungil yang sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak 7 tahun yang lalu harus bisa selalu sabar menghadapinya.

"Kalau begitu kau lebih baik menikah dengannya, Baekhyun." Baekhyun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan santainya memakan kentang goreng di meja lebar yang dia jadikan tumpuan untuk menopang dagunya. "Maaf, aku ini sudah milik tuan Chanyeol." Mata sipitnya menatap Minseok dengan serius kemudian dia tertawa keras.

Jujur, Minseok sangat ingin menampar wajahnya.

Logikanya mengatakan untuk tidak menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun dan kembali sibuk dengan penampilannya. Mata indahnya memperhatikan pergerakan tangannya yang sedang memegang jas putih yang ia kenakan.

"Aku terlihat jelek dengan pakaian putih ini." Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya, menatap Minseok heran. "Apakah kau bercanda? Kau terlihat sempurna, bung." Pria yang sama mungilnya dengan Minseok tersenyum manis, menunjukkan gigi rapinya sekaligus wajahnya yang terlihat sangat manis. "Hah? Kau baru sadar kalau aku ini sempurna?" Minseok tertawa sebelum Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah bersalahnya karena mengatakan hal itu. Tentu saja Minseok terganggu dengan ekspresi Baekhyun yang dibuat-buat itu. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu, bodoh?" Baekhyun meringis dan sedikit meninju pundak Minseok. "Santai, bung. Kau memang sempurna!" Baekhyun berhasil mengembalikan senyum Minseok. Yah walaupun hilangnya senyum Minseok hanya sebuah candaan tadi.

"Ah, aku akan keluar sekarang, Baek." Baekhyun tersenyum cerah setelah mendengar kalimat Minseok barusan. Melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri menghampirinya, Minseok memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat. " _Happy birthday and Happy wedding,_ Minseok." Baekhyun berbisik di samping telinganya.

"Terimakasih, Baek. Kau harus cepat menikah juga sebelum kau hamil." Minseok memperdengarkan tawaan pelannya, manis sekali lelaki ini.

Baekhyun yang tadinya mengelus punggung Minseok langsung memukulnya. "Mana bisa aku hamil! Bagaimana kalau kau kusumpahi hamil?" Minseok langsung menjitak kepala yang ditutupi rambut halus berwarna cokelat milik Baekhyun. "Ayolah bodoh, aku hanya bercanda!" Pria manis itu tertawa lagi. Dengan kesal, Minseok akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dia berjalan mendekati gerombolan teman dekatnya. Chanyeol yang menyadari pasangan Luhan mendekati mereka langsung mengucapkan selamat kepada Minseok, diikuti dengan yang lain. Mereka berusaha bercakap-cakap, hingga ayah Minseok memanggil lelaki bertubuh standar itu.

Pria tampan didepan Minseok menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Kedua matanya selalu menunjukan ekspresi menggodanya. "Luhan ingin berbicara denganmu, sayang." Minseok mengangkat alisnya terkejut. Mulutnya dengan cepat mengeluarkan helaan nafas kesal.

"Untuk apa, ayah?" Jongin, ayah Minseok memutar matanya. "Cepat temui dia." Kalimat itu berhasil membuat Minseok mendecak kesal.

Anak ini belum terlalu kenal dengan Luhan, dan dia disuruh untuk menemui orang itu? Yang benar saja. "Dia yang mau bicara denganku, tetapi kenapa aku yang harus mendatanginya?" Jongin menunjukkan tatapan tajamnya kepada Minseok, memaksa lelaki yang tampak sangat memukau dalam _white suit_ itu. Sekesal-kesalnya perasaan Minseok, dia tidak akan berani melawan pria itu. Pikirannya langsung menutup mulutnya dan menghasilkan senyum di wajah Jongin. Pria itu dengan santai menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke ruangan nomor 4.

Di dalam ruangan, Luhan terduduk di kursi empuk. Mata tajam yang berwarna coklat tua itu memandang ke seluruh ruangan yang ternyata sangat sepi. Kedua tangannya tergerak menutup pintunya perlahan.

Lelaki yang memanggilnya ke ruangan ini mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat karya Tuhan yang sangat sempurna itu, Minseok. Kedua alisnya terangkat karena melihat penampilan Minseok yang benar-benar indah.

"Minseok-ah," Minseok hanya menghela nafas, menahan kesabarannya untuk tidak mengumpat dan pergi dari ruangan itu sekarang juga. Yang lebih tua tersenyum manis kepadanya, lalu beranjak dari kursi empuk itu dan berjalan mendekati Minseok.

Lebih dekat.

Hingga Minseok dapat merasakan hangatnya nafas Luhan. Mata mereka saling memandang.

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. "Kau akan menjawab aku jika aku memberikan sedikit pertanyaan, kan?" Keinginan Minseok untuk mengumpat sedikit bertambah.

"Apakah kau menyukaiku? Atau bahkan mencintaiku?" Minseok bahkan tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang terjadi di otak lelaki China ini hingga dia bisa menanyakan hal seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya Minseok menahan nafasnya cukup lama tadi, terkejut mendengar pertanyaan pasangannya.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya?" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Minseok membasahi bibir bawahnya, dia merasa benar-benar gugup saat ini. "Untuk apa kau bertanya, Luhan?" Minseok bertanya sekali lagi.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, sedikit kecewa. "Apakah kau setuju dengan perjodohan ini? Kenapa?" Minseok memutar matanya karena ia malah balik bertanya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, hanya mengikuti arus pembicaraan. Siswa SMA ini meremas tangannya sendiri, tidak tahu menahu akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kata ayahku perjodohan ini membuat hubungan perusahaan ayah kita semakin dekat. Dan itu menguntungkan." Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan Minseok pikir dia tidak mengatakan hal yang salah. "Dengar aku, ini bukan hanya untuk perusahaan. Pikirkan juga tentang masa depanmu, apakah kau benar-benar setuju dengan hal ini? Bagaimana kalau nanti diantara kita ada yang menyesal?" Luhan yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Minseok menatap pria yang terbalut pakaian putih mewah dengan sedikit menunduk.

Kalimat itu cukup untuk membuat Minseok terkejut, dia terdiam menatap lurus ke depan. Kepalanya tertunduk saat sudah mengerti perkataan Luhan, meremas ujung pakaiannya.

" _Okay then,_ kenapa kau tidak segera membatalkan semua ini?!" Suaranya sedikit meninggi dan terdengar sangat khas. Dia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya karena dia benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita yang sedang dalam masa _pre-menstruation syndrome._

 _"_ Hey jangan salah paham, Minseok. Aku mengatakan itu bukan berarti aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu." Si mungil menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia yakin _mood-_ nya selalu berganti-ganti dengan cepat dalam satu hari. Luhan mendekap tubuh mungil milik Minseok, memberinya kenyamanan dan kehangatan di lehernya.

"Aku pikir aku tertarik denganmu, kau sangat manis, kau mengagumkan, kau tampan, kau memiliki mata yang indah, aku suka bibirmu, aku ingin mendalami hidupmu, Minseok." Luhan paham bahwa itu adalah kalimat yang menggelikan, tapi itulah yang ia ingin katakan kepada Minseok. Pria yang sedang menumpu dagunya di bahu Luhan seketika membeku setelah Luhan menyelesaikan kalimat yang membuat seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu di perut Minseok, mereka menggelitik perutnya. Dia tahu Luhan belum selesai mengatakan kalimatnya saat pria itu menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku sangat beruntung bisa menikah denganmu." Luhan melepas pelukannya, meremas kedua pundak Minseok dan tersenyum manis. Dia benar-benar terlihat sangat jantan.

"Jadi, mari lakukan semua ini tanpa ada rasa terpaksa."

.

"Apa yang dia katakan, _dear?"_ Minseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar ayahnya bertanya. Dia masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang tadi ia dengar. Entah perkataan Luhan tadi benar-benar keluar dari hati Luhan ataukah itu hanya bagian dari strategi agar hubungan mereka bisa mulus-mulus saja. "Aku akan menemui temanku sebentar, dad." Minseok meninggalkan Jongin yang sedang tertawa pelan. Jongin yakin Luhan mencium bibir anaknya tadi.

"Hey Minseok! Aku mencarimu sejak tadi. Kau dari mana?" Minseok langsung menarik Baekhyun menuju tempat yang lebih sepi. "Aku baru saja dari neraka." Baekhyun tertawa dan mendorong pundaknya

"Aku benar-benar terkejut, Baek." Baekhyun menyeruput teh di dalam gelas yang sedang dia pegang sekarang. "Kau habis melihat setan?" Si mungil nan manis itu menggelengkan kepala, terlihat sangat lucu. "Ini bahkan lebih seram daripada melihat setan," Lelaki berparas manis tampan dan berambut coklat muda itu mengerutkan dahinya, menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Minseok. "Aku baru saja berbicara dengan Luhan. Dia memelukku dan dia berka-" Baekhyun dengan cepat berteriak dan matanya membesar.

"HAH?!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, dia benar-benar ingin tertawa. "Hey aku belum selesai. Dia lalu mengatakan kalau dia tertarik denganku." Baekhyun tertawa keras, terdengar sangat menyebalkan. "Aku pikir nanti malam lubangmu akan 'dirobek' olehnya!" Wajahnya benar-benar semangat saat mengatakan hal itu, masih tertawa sambil menunjukkan wajah menggodanya. Minseok akui dia pernah menonton film porno dan itu ia lakukan secara tidak sengaja di laptop milik kekasih Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol. Dia bahkan belum pernah berciuman.

" _Shut up,_ Baekhyun." Baekhyun malah tertawa karena melihat wajah Minseok yang ketakutan. "Jangan khawatir, manis. Kau akan ketagihan." Minseok memijat pelipisnya. Tidak.

Dia tidak mau malam ini.

.

Luhan menyodorkan tangannya seperti seorang pangeran kepada Minseok, si mungil benar-benar malu saat ini tetapi dia harus menerima tangan Luhan. Dirinya menjadi semakin gugup saat _wedding song_ mulai terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan luas ini. Luhan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya untuk membuat hati Minseok sedikit tenang.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan saat mereka berdua mulai berjalan di karpet merah yang cukup panjang.

Di sinilah mereka. Saling menatap. Terdapat seorang _pastor_ yang akan menikahkan mereka berdua. Telinga Minseok dnegan serius mendengarkan suara-suara yang menegangkan seperti suara _pastor_ di dekatnya dan juga musik yang sebenarnya menenangkan.

Setelah akhirnya mereka mengucapkan janji yang sangat suci, Luhan menunjukkan senyumnya yang benar-benar tampan _._ _Pastor_ itu meminta mereka berdua untuk saling memasangkan cincin pada jari manis mereka, setelah itu Luhan harus melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak diinginkan oleh Minseok.

Berciuman. Minseok seratus persen tidak tahu apa reaksi yang harus ia berikan saat Luhan menyentuh pipinya dan dia bahkan sudah memiringkan kepalanya. Ya Tuhan, Minseok benar-benar gugup.

Pria berwajah cerah dan tampan memajukan wajahnya, membuat kedua mata Minseok melebar. Ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan, Luhan refleks memejamkan matanya. Minseok mau tidak mau ikutmemejamkan matanya, berusaha tidak peduli dengan suara berisik di bagian tamu. Keduanya saling merasakan kelembutan dari bibir pasangannya, tentu saja ruangan langsung berisik dengan tepuk tangan dan teriakan yang kelewat semangat dari gerombolan teman dekat Luhan dan Minseok.

7.00 PM  
10 Jam yang lalu adalah upacara pernikahan Luhan dan Minseok, ini saatnya untuk pesta ulang tahun Minseok yang ke tujuh belas. Luhan dan Minseok pergi ke Kota Busan dengan menggunakan pesawat. Mereka juga tentu pergi bersama-sama menuju lokasi acara spesial itu. Minseok selalu bersikap nyaman saat pergi dengan Luhan. Walaupun dia hanya pernah bepergian satu kali dengan Luhan sebelum menikah.

"Luhan, kau lama sekali! Cepat bawa Minseok ke ruangan di ujung sana. Tunggu sampai persiapan selesai, kita akan membuatnya terkejut." Yifan, ayah Luhan langsung menghampirinya saat dia tiba di lokasi.

"Hah? Bukannya dia sudah tahu kalau ini pesta ulang tahunnya?" Yifan merasakan aura tidak enak, dia khawatir jika Luhan memberi tahu Minseok bahwa ini adalah acara untuk ulang tahunnya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah memberi tahu dia bahwa ini pesta untuknya?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia bahkan tidak tahu tentang kejutan yang akan diberikan. "Tidak, apakah dia tidak tahu?" Yifan memejamkan matanya sejenak, menyiapkan sesuatu untuk dikatakan kepada Luhan, tetapi si mungil tiba-tiba mencurigai mereka.

"Kenapa kalian berbisik, huh?" Luhan langsung menarik Minseok, merangkulnya. "Kami hanya membicarakan tentang bisnis, Minseok." Si mungil mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Luhan tersenyum padanya, masih merangkul pundak Minseok. "Cepat pergi, Luhan." Yifan menunjukkan wajahnya yang menyeramkan.

"Kenapa pernikahan kita harus dilaksanakan dua kali, huh? Aku lelah sekali." Minseok menatap wajahnya sendiri dari cermin didepannya. Dia mulai gugup saat Luhan menatapnya dengan sangat intens dari sampingnya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang melarang Luhan untuk tidak menatapnya karena itu hak Luhan.

Luhan tertawa pelan karena tingkah canggung Minseok setelah menatapnya sejak tadi. "Ah, aku ingin cepat-cepat 'mengekspos' lelaki sempurna yang sekarang menjadi pasangan hidupku ini." Minseok membeku. Minseok bersumpah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Luhan mampu membuat otaknya bekerja lebih lambat. Luhan lalu tertawa melihat Minseok yang diam saja, dia mengusap punggung tangan Minseok. "Aku bercanda, setelah ini kita akan melewati semuanya bersama. Kita harus berjalan melewati proses yang akan membuat kita semakin dekat. Aku tidak mau melakukan hal 'itu' tanpa cinta. Kau juga, kan?" Tanpa persetujuan dari hatinya, otak Minseok membuat si mungil ini tersenyum tipis. Terlihat sangat manis dan tampan dalam waktu bersamaan dimata Luhan.

Jongin secara tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruangan yang hanya berisi dua orang itu, dia mengatakan bahwa acaranya sudah akan dimulai, ia mendapat reaksi yang sangat ceria dari Minseok. Pria ini sering menyaksikan ekspresi seperti itu saat putranya sedang bahagia. Senyum Minseok berhasil menyihir bibirnya untuk ikut tersenyum

Luhan dan Minseok berjalan pelan di lorong yang menghubungkan dengan ruangan terbuka dari tempat ini, tangan kiri Luhan menggenggam tangan Minseok. Di ujung lorong itu, Minseok benar-benar terkejut karena para sahabatnya berkumpul dan menunjukkan senyum paling manis milik mereka. Tiga dari sahabat Minseok membawa _tart_ di tangan mereka. Minseok benar-benar bahagia.

.

"Izinkan aku minum bir, ya?" Jongin memutar bola matanya, selama ini Minseok selalu merayunya jika melihat ada bir ataupun minuman beralkohol. "Tidak, kau ini masih kecil." Minseok mendecak kesal karena tidak setuju dengan perkataan Jongin. "Aku ini sudah delapan belas!" Jongin tertawa dan mengacak rambut putranya, mencoba agar tidak membawa Minseok ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan perihal ingatannya.

"Ya Tuhan ada apa denganmu? Kau ini baru saja berusia tujuh belas, Minseok. Sudahlah minum saja susu coklat diujung sana. Sangat lezat." Jongin menunjuk meja tempat susu coklat itu berada sekaligus tertawa pelan. Luhan yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan sahabatnya mendekati Minseok setelah melihat istrinya itu berdebat dengan ayahnya. Luhan tertawa pelan saat Jongin tertawa geli dengan wajah kesal Minseok.

"Ikut aku, aku yakin minuman ini lebih lezat daripada alkohol yang bisa membuat otakmu tidak berfungsi dengan normal." Luhan langsung menarik lengan Minseok setelah memberi kode kepada Jongin. "Apa-apaan? Kau saja minum bir tadi, ja-" Luhan menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Minseok yang selalu terlihat menggoda itu. "Disini ada kopi, kau pilih mana, huh?" Minseok melebarkan matanya. Benar-benar senang saat Luhan mengatakan bahwa 'disini ada kopi'.

"Ikuti aku, _okay?"_ Minseok mengangguk semangat.

.

"Setelah ini pesta selesai, kalian bisa pulang ke rumah yang Jongin beli untuk kalian tinggal sementara di Busan, Luhan sudah tahu lokasinya. _Happy wedding and happy birthday,_ Minseok." Yifan tersenyum tipis kepada Minseok. Luhan dan Minseok tersenyum. "Terimakasih, paman." Yifan langsung terkejut. "Apa? Paman? Panggil aku ayah, aku belum pantas dipanggil paman!" Dia tersenyum miring. Itu menggelikan, Yifan.

" _Okay_ Luhan, tolong jaga Minseok dengan baik. Jangan hamili dia dulu, dia baru saja tujuh belas tahun." Jongin tertawa dan disambut teriakan dari Minseok. "Jangan khawatir." Luhan tersenyum puas.

. . .

 _A/N: yea gitu ajadah tunggu aja chap berikutnya, kuusahain update asap. Review pleaseeee, thanks and bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ayo pulang, kau terlihat sangat lelah." Mahasiswa berambut coklat kemerahan itu memeluk pundak tegap Minseok. Yang ada di dalam pikiran Minseok hanyalah ranjang hangat di rumahnya, entah sudah berapa kali ia menguap malam ini.

"Aku sangat mengantuk, Lu." Tangan Luhan mengusap-usap puncak kepala Minseok, membuat Minseok tambah mengantuk. " _Come on,_ kau bisa tidur di mobil nanti." Mereka lalu berjalan lebih cepat menuju tempat mobil yang akan mereka gunakan untuk pulang terparkir. Minseok membuka pintu mobil itu dengan malas-malasan.

Perlahan, udara dingin dari _air conditioner_ di dalam mobil menerpa kulit mereka berdua. Sementara Minseok memundurkan joknya, Luhan menyalakan musik yang menenangkan. "Tidurlah, kita akan sampai sekitar 20 menit lagi." Minseok menoleh untuk melihat Luhan yang mulai fokus mengendarai mobil walaupun matanya tidak terlalu setuju.

"Bukankah kau juga mengantuk?" Si mungil bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar sangat lemah. "Tidak. Aku harus membawamu sampai di rumah dengan aman." Luhan menoleh, tersenyum hangat.

"Bohong. Wajahmu terlihat sangat lelah. Aku akan mengajakmu berbicara agar kita tetap terjaga." Minseok tersenyum sambil menatap Luhan yang tertawa pelan sambil mengemudi. Luhan benar-benar beruntung dia bisa bertemu orang yang sangat manis seperti Minseok.

"Kita akan kembali ke Seoul tanggal 28 Maret." Luhan sedikit menoleh ke arah Minseok, masih serius dengan kegiatan mengemudinya. "Kenapa?" Sebelah alisnya terangkat, dia pikir akan segera kembali ke Seoul besok pagi.

"Besok pagi kita akan berkeliling Busan." Luhan tersenyum lebar, wajahnya sangat bersemangat. Minseok benar-benar sudah melupakan kantuknya karena kalimat Luhan barusan. Mulutnya terus mengocehkan kalimat yang terkadang membuat Luhan tertawa.

" _Finally,_ kita sudah sampai."Minseok menatap rumah besar dengan halaman hijau yang luas di depannya. " _Let's go."_ Lagi-lagi Luhan merangkul pundak Minseok, membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hmm, sofa ini sangat nyaman." Luhan menghela nafas sambil memijati pundak Minseok yang sedang terbaring di sofa. "Hey, buka dulu kaos kakimu, ganti bajumu dengan piyama, dan akan lebih nyaman jika kita segera ke kamar, kan?" Sikap Luhan benar-benar membuat badan Minseok hangat. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis dengan perkataan Luhan, masih memejamkan matanya. Tingkahnya membuat Luhan yakin Minseok ini masih berusia tujuh tahun, bukannya tujuh belas.

Minseok hanya mengerang malas, bibirnya masih sedikit tersenyum dan itu menandakan dia mencoba untuk menggoda Luhan. Luhan tersenyum miring, dia mengangkat tubuh Minseok layaknya pengantin baru, sontak Minseok memeluk leher Luhan agar dia merasa aman. "Hey turunkan aku, tadi aku hanya bercanda, Luhan!" Minseok menatap wajah Luhan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, menghasilkan tawa dari mulut Luhan.

"Dengan begini, kita semakin dekat, kan?" Minseok cemberut, jangan lupakan tangannya yang masih melingkar di leher Luhan.

Luhan menurunkan badan mungil Minseok tepat di depan pintu kamar mereka. Minseok mengernyit saat melihat ada papan bertuliskan ' _newlyweds'_ yang tertempel di pintu kayu berwarna putih. Pikirannya langsung merasa canggung. Bagaimana kalau Luhan akan menyentuh tubuhnya malam ini?

"Ah aku sangat mengantuk, aku akan langsung tidur." Minseok menoleh dan tersenyum manis hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit, dia buru-buru membuka pintu kamar namun tangan kirinya langsung ditahan oleh tangan Luhan.

"Jangan tidur dulu, kita harus melakukan 'itu' dulu." Luhan sedikit menyeringai, wajahnya sangat menggoda. Sekali lagi perkataan Luhan membuat Minseok mati rasa.

"H-hah? Kau bilang tidak akan melakukan 'itu' tanpa adanya cinta?" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, berpura-pura bingung dengan perkataan Minseok. "Apa? Memangnya apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Luhan menyembunyikan senyumnya dibalik wajahnya yang kebingungan. Jantung Minseok belum bisa tenang, tangan kanan Luhan masih menggenggam tangannya. "Apa maksudmu, Luhan?" Luhan tersenyum lalu membuka pintu, membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Tentu saja mengganti baju dan menggosok gigi. Lalu, apa yang kau pikirkan, Minseok?" Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya malu. Jangan tanya seberapa malunya Minseok saat ini. Luhan menyeringai, berhasil menggoda istrinya.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar, kau cepatlah tidur." Yah itu hanyalah alasan agar tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi malam ini. 'Hal aneh' bagi Kim Minseok. Ia berjalan kaku menuju kamar mandi di pojok kamar. Luhan yang baru saja menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut mengangguk cepat, dengan sneyuman tipis.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Minseok mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya, menatap dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. "Tenanglah. Tidur dengan pasangan sendiri itu tidak dilarang." Dia mengaku bahwa dia benar-benar gugup. Tangan mungilnya segera membuka pintu kamar mandi, perlahan kakinya dia merasakan dinginnya ruangan di kamarnya.

Matanya melebar, alisnya terangkat terkejut karena Luhan memblokir jalannya. Tangan nakal Luhan tiba-tiba menyentuh sisi kanan leher Minseok dan itu membuat Minseok merinding. "Kau sedang apa, sih?" Minseok mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah ini?" Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat itu, Luhan tersenyum dan langsung memegang belakang kepala Minseok, menatap mata kucing itu lekat, mencoba menyadarkan tingkah polos Minseok.

Luhan dengan cepat menyatukan dua belah bibir tipisnya dengan bibir lembut Minseok. Lidah Luhan dengan sengaja menjilati bibir Minseok dan itu membuat Minseok langsung meremas pundak Luhan karena terkejut. Ia semakin menekan bibirnya, lagipula Minseok tidak menolak perlakuannya, Luhan butuh merasakan bibir Minseok sering-sering.

Tangan kiri Luhan menyentuh pinggang Minseok dan bergerak semakin dekat dengan tubuh Minseok. Keduanya memejamkan matanya sejak tadi, giliran indra pengecap mereka yang bekerja dan saling memutar.

Minseok tidak percaya bahwa dirinya ikut menggerakkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Luhan. Tidak buruk, menurutnya.

Setelah cukup lama, Minseok sedikit mendorong pundak Luhan dan tautan mereka terlepas, menyisakan saliva yang menjadi jembatan diantara bibir mereka. Luhan memajukan wajahnya lagi hanya untuk menjilat bibir basah Minseok dengan mata menggoda miliknya dan itu perlakuan paling manis menurutku(ehe).

Minseok mengulum bibirnya sendiri saat Luhan menatapnya tajam. "Itu sangat manis, Minseok." Minseok sedikit mendongak untuk menatap mata bersinar milik Luhan. "Apanya yang manis?" Minseok sangat ingin menutupi wajahnya dibalik bantal sekarang, dia benar-benar malu.

"Tentu saja bibirmu, mulutmu, salivamu. Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan lagi?" Jantung Minseok langsung berpacu dengan cepat, matanya membesar. Akhirnya dia menemukan seseorang yang berkata tentang hal-hal dewasa selain Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. "Kau…menjijikkan, Luhan." Luhan tertawa dan suaranya itu menghasilkan tawa yang indah. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya memegang dagu lancip Minseok, membuat Minseok menatapnya. "Aku tahu kau juga menyukainya." Luhan tersenyum puas melihat Minseok yang mendorong bahunya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang.

" _Good night,_ Minseok." Luhan tersenyum canggung. "Eum, _good night,_ Lu."

Friday, March 27. _(1 day after wedding)_

Matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya sejak tadi dan dua insan ini masih terlelap. Tidak ada keinginan bangun sebelum akhirnya Minseok terganggu dengan silaunya sinar matahari yang masuk lewat celah gorden biru cerah itu. Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan menggeliat untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya. Si mungil yang terbalut piyama berwarna biru gelap ini membuka gorden yang terlihat cocok dengan piyamanya. Minseok membawa dirinya menuju wastafel di dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

Luhan tentu saja masih tidur. Dia bahkan tidak terusik dengan sinar matahari yang mampu menyilaukan mata walaupun terpejam. Melihat itu, Minseok memposisikan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Luhan, dia duduk di pangkuan Luhan.

Di pangkuan Luhan.

Luhan langsung membuka matanya dan mendapati Minseok yang menatapnya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tingkah Minseok membuat Luhan sangat gugup. "Membangunkanmu! Aku sering melakukan ini untuk membangunkan temanku." Luhan meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

 _Oh damn._ Dia ini bukan _pervert_ dan dia harus bisa menahan dirinya dengan semua tingkah polos Minseok. "A-ah baiklah aku akan segera bangun dan mandi." Minseok tersenyum sambil menyingkirkan dirinya dari atas Luhan.

"Minseok," Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh kearah Luhan yang terduduk di tepi ranjang. "Kau hanya boleh melakukan itu kepadaku." Minseok menaikkan alisnya dan menunjukkan ekspresi yang luar biasa menggemaskan. "Apa?" Luhan mencebik, dia hampir saja mendapatkan sakit jantung tadi. "Tentu saja tentang membangunkan orang dengan cara duduk di atasnya!" Minseok tidak terlalu paham dengan perkataan Luhan namun dia menangkap maksudnya. Dia tidak bisa menolak.

Mereka sudah setengah siap untuk pergi namun sekarang hanya bisa terdiam menatap air hujan yang turun dari langit dengan sangat deras. "Bagaimana, Lu? Kita akan tetap pergi?" Luhan ingin menjawab tidak namun dia tidak tahan melihat wajah Minseok yang memancarkan kekecewaan. "Eum…Bagaimana kalau kita pergi setelah hujan berhenti?" Minseok menghela nafasnya tanda kecewa. Tidak ada alasan marah kepada Luhan walaupun dia kecewa.

" _Well,_ mau bagaimana lagi." Dia tersenyum kepada Luhan. Minseok sangat ingin mengelilingi Busan pagi ini, namun itu tidak akan menyenangkan jika hujan. Minseok mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan berpura-pura memperhatikan televisi. "Hey jangan sedih, aku berjanji akan membawamu berkeliling saat hujan berhenti. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sesuatu?" Minseok tersenyum karena Luhan berusaha untuk menghiburnya. Luhan duduk bersila menghadap Minseok yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi. "Kita akan melakukan _paper-rock-scissors._ Yang kalah akan melakukan apa yang diinginkan pemenang. Simpel, kan?" Minseok hanya mengangguk, masih dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

 _First round_ dimenangkan oleh Luhan, Minseok tidak percaya dia langsung kalah di ronde pertama. Mau tidak mau dia harus melakukan hal yang diinginkan Luhan. " _Okay_ Lu. Kau mau apa?" Dia bertanya dengan segala kepolosan yang dia miliki, tidak mengetahui bahwa Luhan akan memberikan _challenge_ yang tidak biasa. "Cium aku." _Dang, I've told you._ Minseok hanya diam saja, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Apakah aku salah dengar, Lu?" Luhan menggeleng, tercetak senyum miring di bibirnya. "Itu _challenge_ dariku, lakukan saja." Minseok mengulum bibirnya sambil mengambil nafas panjang. "Bagaimana?...aku tidak tahu ba-" Luhan memajukan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, mulutnya masih menunjukkan seringaian sementara tangannya menyentuh tengkuk Minseok dan memajukannya sedikit. "Ayo lakukan," Luhan tersenyum sambil menatap Minseok tajam. Minseok mencoba memiringkan dan memajukan wajahnya sedikit agar bibirnya mampu meraih milik Luhan namun dia terlambat, Luhan mendahului dia karena lelaki itu sudah memajukan wajahnya lebih dulu, mengecup bibir Minseok dengan semangat. Luhan semakin menarik tengkuk Minseok agar si mungil semakin dekat dengannya.

Luhan mendorong pundak Minseok hingga badan mungil itu terbaring di sofa beruntung itu, dia menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Minseok dengan lututnya. Sementara itu, Luhan terus-terusan mengulum-menjilati-menggigit bibir Minseok. Minseok benar-benar tidak mampu mengimbangi permainan Luhan yang terlalu ganas.

Secara tidak direncanakan, ponsel Minseok berdering. Minseok dengan terpaksa mendorong paksa dada Luhan kemudian melepas kulumannya pada bibir Luhan. Yang Minseok lihat saat ini adalah lelaki berparas tampan dengan bibir merah basah sedang menjilati bibirnya sendiri dan menunjukkan seringaian kepadanya.

 _Pretty hot._

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali agar mengembalikan jiwanya kembali ke dunia ini sebelum dia melakukan hal yang lebih jauh. Minseok berusaha meraih ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan dari ayahnya yang masuk beberapa detik yang lalu. Dia sedikit berbincang, masih dengan keadaan sulit-bernafas karena kejadian tadi cukup lama. Luhan masih berada diatas Minseok, tentu saja.

" _Hey, kau sedang apa, Minseok? Kenapa kau terdengar sangat lelah?"_ Minseok membasahi bibirnya yang memang sudah basah sejak tadi. "Uh tidak apa-apa, aku baru saja push-up." Minseok mendorong dada Luhan agar dia menyingkir dari atasnya. Luhan menatap lelaki mungil itu bosan karena Minseok masih terus menanggapi apa yang dibicarakan Jongin di seberang sana.

Dia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. "Minseok, berikan ponselmu." Luhan berbisik sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Minseok menggeleng dan masih mengobrol dengan ayahnya. "Ayolah aku ingin berbicara sebentar," Luhan memegang tangan Minseok yang membuat si mungil harus memberikan ponselnya kepada Luhan.

" _Hello my father-in-law,_ aku sedang menemani Minseok melakukan beberapa latihan seperti push-up dan sebagainya. Apakah kau sudah makan? Kapan kau akan kembali ke Seoul?" Setelah beberapa potong kata yang Luhan keluarkan dari mulutnya dan setelah mereka selesai berbicara, akhirnya Jongin memutuskan sambungannya.

" _Well_ Minseok, ayo kita lanjutkan permainannya." Dia menyesal karena memberikan ponselnya kepada Luhan, padahal dia bisa jadikan alasan untuk tidak melanjutkan permainan. Luhan berusaha memasang senyum manisnya agar tidak terlihat seperti orang mesum.

"Oh dan sepertinya kau belum melakukan keinginanku di ronde satu tadi," Minseok langsung membuka mulutnya dan bersiap untuk protes karena bibirnya sudah sedikit bengkak setelah dia berciuman tadi, namun lagi-lagi ditahan oleh jari telunjuk Luhan. "Tadi bukan kau yang mencium aku, tapi aku yang menciummu," Luhan masih memasang senyum manisnya. "Jadi, lakukan itu sekali lagi." Minseok sangat ingin pergi ke kamar dan segera tidur. Dia menghela nafasnya setelah beberapa lama keheningan menemani mereka berdua. Kedua tangan Minseok dengan cepat menyentuh kedua pipi Luhan dan dia mengecup bibir Luhan secepat kilat.

 _Great Minseok, that's so sweet._

 _. . ._

 _A/N: uhu buat yang review makasiii sangaaattt. Review kalian tuh yang bikin aku senyum-senyum sendiri trs jd semangat lanjutin cerita gitu deh ehe. Ini reviewnya harus dibales ga? Makasih yaaa sekali lagi. Ini masih tbc btw. Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday, March 28. _(2 Days after wedding)_

Kedua laki-laki ini sedang terduduk berhadapan disalah satu restoran didekat bandara, keduanya sedang sibuk menyantap sarapannya karena tidak sempat sarapan di rumah. "Hey jangan terburu-buru, jam keberangkatan pesawat kita masih cukup lama." Minseok menatap Luhan sambil mengunyah makanannya. "Aku terburu-buru bukan karena jam keberangkatan. Hanya saja makanan ini sangat lezat." Luhan tertawa renyah melihat tingkah Minseok, masih terus memperhatikan Minseok. Dia setuju perihal makanan ini sangat lezat, otaknya bisa menangkap bahwa makanan itu sangat lezat hanya dari cara Minseok memakannya.

Bukan penerbangan yang lama, setelah duduk di pesawat selama kira-kira lima puluh lima menit, mereka tiba di kota Seoul.

Keduanya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah yang akan menyaksikan seluruh hidup mereka, rumah yang akan merasakan kesedihan dan kebahagiaan Luhan dan Minseok.

Mobil yang dikirim asisten ayah Luhan memasuki komplek perumahan yang tenang, masih berjalan menuju rumah tujuan mereka. Luhan semangat bukan main saat akhirnya kembali melihat mobil _sport_ birunya yang sudah hampir sebulan tidak dia gunakan karena sibuknya membicarakan tentang pernikahannya. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam garasi untuk menggapai mobil kesayangannya.

" _I missed you so much...Come here, bring it in... I promise I'll never leave you ever again."_ Luhan dengan bodohnya menciumi _body_ mobil kesayangannya dan mendapat tatapan yang tidak biasa dari Minseok. "Lu cepatlah buka pintunya, aku ingin cepat-cepat istirahat." Minseok menarik-narik ujung kemeja biru tua yang Luhan kenakan.

Monday, March 30. _(4 Days after wedding)_

1.46 AM  
Minseok tersentak karena mendengar sesuatu jatuh dari kejauhan, dia membuka matanya dan tidak mendapati Luhan di sebelahnya. Dengan segera Minseok pergi dari ranjangnya menuju keluar kamar, kedua kakinya menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati.

Pandangannya semakin jelas saat sudah dibagian tengah tangga, lampu dapurnya menyala dengan terang dan matanya bisa menangkap tubuh Luhan yang sedang berada di celah pintu kulkas besar milik mereka. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Lu?"

Luhan tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia terkejut, cepat-cepat menutup pintu kulkas tersebut lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Aku lapar, Minseok." Istrinya menampilkan senyum tipis sangat indah dipadukan dengan wajah mengantuknya, masih berjalan mendekatinya. "Sudah kubilang harusnya kau tidak hanya makan roti tadi malam."

Kakinya membawa tubuhnya menuju kulkas silver di samping Luhan lalu mengambil beberapa telur dan wortel. Tubuh mungilnya kemudian mulai berkutat di konter dapur. Kegiatan Minseok hanya bisa membuat Luhan memperhatikannya sambil menopang dagunya, menatap punggung Minseok dengan tatapan penuh arti. Pikirannya mulai melayang membayangkan saat dia hanya tinggal dengan ayahnya di rumah besar mereka. Luhan selalu bangun tengah malam dan terdiam di pinggir ranjangnya, dia sangat lapar namun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menahannya hingga esok pagi.

Kini dia memiliki Minseok.

Minseok berbalik dan membawa sepiring _scrambled egg_ dan mangkuk kecil berisi nasi putih. Tangan Minseok yang cekatan meletakkan piring dan mangkuk yang dia bawa ke depan Luhan. Wajahnya terlihat tampan dan juga manis.

" _Thanks,_ Minseok. Kau penyelamat perutku." Luhan tersenyum dan langsung mengambil sumpit didekatnya. Tanpa berkata-kata, Minseok memperhatikan Luhan melahap makanannya dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Wednesday, April 1. _(6 Days after wedding)_

6.00 AM  
Luhan perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan langsung berpura-pura terlelap lagi saat melihat Minseok yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan boxer. Luhan merasa tidak bersalah dengan masih berpura-pura tidur dan memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Minseok setelah itu.

 _Damn, that booty._

Naluri Luhan mengatakan _cepat bangun dan remas dua bongkahan menggoda itu,_ tetapi mata Luhan terlalu asik mengawasi Minseok yang setengah telanjang sehingga tidak memperdulikan nalurinya. Ya, Luhan memang terlihat mesum saat ini. Atau dia memang mesum?

"Lu, cepat mandi. Aku tahu kau sudah bangun." Minseok yang masih berdiri membelakangi ranjang itu mulai memakai kemeja seragamnya dan mengancinginya satu-persatu. Kedua alis Luhan terangkat dan dia mencoba tertawa—hanya sekedar mencairkan suasana—lalu menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubunya. Apakah kegiatan memperhatikan Minseoknya terlalu jelas?

Dia menghampiri Minseok yang hanya menggunakan kemeja tipis dan masih merapikan penampilannya. "Beri aku _morning kiss_ sebelum aku mandi." Minseok tersenyum sambil memperhatikan wajah Luhan.

Pria itu selalu siap dengan wajah tampannya, _bed hair_ yang terlihat seksi, dan juga mata yang tidak terlalu sipit namun indah dengan sinar matanya. "Tidak mau. Mandi dulu dan aku akan mengizinkanmu menciumku selama sepuluh menit." Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan langsung berlari pelan menuju kamar mandi. Tentu saja apa yang dikatakan Minseok barusan adalah omong kosong dipagi hari.

Sunday, April 5. _(10 Days after wedding)_

8.00 AM  
Pagi ini adalah pertama kalinya Minseok bangun telat setelah sepuluh hari mereka menikah. Semalam mereka bangun pukul tiga pagi hanya untuk menonton permainan sepak bola favorit mereka dan memesan banyak ayam. Benar-benar menyenangkan namun melelahkan.

Luhan yang baru saja selesai mandi langsung berjalan mendekati ranjang. Nalurinya lagi-lagi mengatakan hal bodoh seperti _cepat tindih dia sama seperti cara dia menindihmu setiap pagi,_ namun dia berhasil melawan nalurinya. Dia lebih memilih membangunkannya dengan cara manis, mengecup bibir manis Minseok dan menepuk pelan pipi putih Minseok.

"Hey Min, bangunlah, ayo sarapan." Minseok mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali hingga dia bisa membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Rambutnya berantakan dan matanya sedikit menyipit dari biasanya. Si mungil mengerang malas. "Ini hari minggu, Luhan."

"Aku benar-benar lapar, Min. Cepat bangun atau aku akan menggendongmu." Tidak ada jawaban, itu berarti lampu hijau bagi Luhan. Badan Luhan yang terasa sangat segar sehabis mandi dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuh mungil Minseok, membawanya dikedua lengannya yang cukup kuat. Tidak ada perlawanan.

Tidak ada yang tahu karena Minseok menyukai itu atau karena dia terlalu mengantuk.

Sunday, April 19. _(24 Days after wedding)_

Di Minggu sore yang cerah ini, Minseok yang sangat bosan langsung menyibukkan diri di dapur. Dengan semangat, ia membuka kulkas _silver_ di dapurnya lalu menutupnya setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Tangannya mulai sibuk di konter dapur, lalu membuka kulkas lagi untuk mengambil sesuatu, menutupnya, dan kembali sibuk di konter dapur. Luhan memperhatikan kegiatan Minseok dari ruang tengah yang berseberangan dengan dapur kesayangan Minseok.

"Lu, bagaimana dengan kuah ini?" Minseok memberi isyarat agar Luhan bergerak menuju dapur dan mencoba masakannya. Pikiran Luhan yang sangat semangat langsung membawa tubuhnya menuju dapur, dia sangat ingin pergi ke dapur sejak tadi namun dia ingat beberapa hari yang lalu pasangan mungilnya itu kesal karena Luhan terus-terusan mengganggu dirinya yang sedang memasak.

Luhan yang baru saja memasuki area dapur langsung memeluk pinggang Minseok dari belakang. " _Whoah what's up?_ Kau ingin kopi?" Luhan menggeleng, memeluk tubuh itu lebih erat. " _Ice cream?_ _Banana milk?"_ Luhan lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat ekspresi wajah kesal. " _Okay,_ itu semua jadi milikku sekarang." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Minseok benar-benar bingung, karena biasanya Luhan akan memeluknya saat Minseok sedang memasak hanya untuk meminta segelas kopi buatannya.

"Besok hari ulang tahunku, Min." Minseok tertawa pelan. "Aku tahu! Kau ingin meminta hadiah dariku?" Luhan langsung tersenyum. " _Ngg I didn't ask, but if you give, I'll be soooooo happy._ " Minseok mengacak rambut halus Luhan. "Tentu saja aku akan memberimu hadiah. Bagaimana kalau kecupan dariku?" Badan Luhan langsung memanas dan tercetak senyuman tulus di wajahnya. "Aku akan menerima apa saja hadiahmu!" Minseok tertawa lagi. "Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas sekolahku sebentar sebelum makan malam." Luhan mengangguk senang setelah itu. Luhan terlihat seperti bocah kecil yang mengingatkan orangtuanya bahwa besok adalah hari spesialnya.

Monday, April 20. _(25 Days after wedding)_

Sampai siang ini, belum juga ada tanda-tanda hadiah dari Minseok. Tadi pagi Minseok langsung mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' untuk Luhan, tepat saat _birthday boy_ itu membuka matanya. Kini dia sedang menopang dagunya bosan sambil menatap televisi lima puluh satu inchi di ruang tengah. Hatinya masih terus menunggu hingga saatnya dia menjemput Minseok di sekolah.

Tiba-tiba, pintu depan dibuka secara tidak santai oleh lelaki berpakaian seragam salah satu _high school_ di Korea. "Luhan, _I'm homeeeee!_ "

"Minseok? Aku bahkan belum menjemputmu, kau pulang dengan siapa?" Ayolah Luhan, bukan itu yang penting, istrimu sedang membawa sebuah _large cheesecake_ ditangannya. "Itu tidak penting, Lu! Aku membawakanmu hadiah!" Luhan tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia Minseok. "Tentu saja! Terimakasih kuenya, Minseok." Luhan lalu menutup matanya sejenak dan meniup lilin yang tertancap diatas kue tersebut.

"Tapi hadiahnya bukan kue ini!" Hati Luhan terasa sangat bahagia saat melihat senyum menggemaskan milik istrinya "Hadiahnya adalah aku!" Luhan sangat ingin mencium Minseok saat ini. "Kita sudah menikah, aku milikmu. Yah sebenarnya itu terserahmu jika kau mau melakukan hal 'itu' sekarang. Sekali lagi, karena aku sudah menjadi milikmu dan selamanya akan begitu!" Minseok merasa sangat gugup saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo lakukan hal 'itu'!" Minseok membesarkan matanya terkejut saat Luhan memegangi kedua sisi rahangnya. Ia menatap mata Minseok dengan tatapan bahagia. Luhan memajukan wajahnya dan binirnya menyentuh kening Minseok. Lelaki mungil ini semakin malu saat Luhan kembali mengecup pipi kirinya setelah menjamah hidung dan pipi kanannya. Tujuan terakhir Luhan tentu saja bibir merah milik Minseok. Ia tersenyum saat melihat wajah Minseok yang masih tegang sebelum mengecup bibirnya lama. Kedua tangannya masih berada di sekitar leher Minseok.

"Terimakasih, Minseok. Tapi aku tahu kau belum siap." Minseok menahan nafasnya saat Luhan lagi-lagi mengecup bibirnya.

Wednesday, April 29. _(34 Days after wedding)_

3.45 PM  
" _I'm home._ " Minseok melepas kaos kaki sebatas mata kaki-nya lalu meletakkan tasnya di karpet halus berwarna merah di depan sofa. "Kau lagi-lagi pulang sebelum aku jemput. Baekhyun mengantarmu?" Minseok mengangguk lalu langsung pergi ke atas, menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Ah tolong katakan 'terimakasih' dari aku untuk Baekhyun." Minseok menanggapi omongan Luhan dari atas. Tidak lama, Minseok kembali ke bawah, langsung menuju dapur. Pandangan Luhan yang menangkap tubuh mungil itu berjalan melewatinya langsung membuka suaranya. "Kau tidak mau main?" Luhan mengangkat _joystick_ nya, mengajak Minseok untuk bermain Nintendo Wii yang ia beli dengan Minseok saat hari ulangtahunnya. "Aku akan memasak dulu, kau belum makan, kan?" Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

" _Yeah, I won again!"_ Minseok melirik sedikit kearah televisi yang sedang ditatap Luhan. " _What the fuck?_ _Score_ ku bahkan lebih tinggi daripada _score_ mu." Luhan langsung terdiam. Yah itu memang benar. "Tunggu aku, Lu. _I will slay your existence_." Luhan tertawa mengejek, masih sibuk menggerakkan tangannya yang memegang _joystick_.

"Lu," Minseok memanggil Luhan pelan. Luhan hanya menggumam. "Bantu aku memotong sayuran ini." Luhan tersedak, dia sangat jarang mendapat permintaan tolong dari Minseok saat lelaki mungil itu sedang sibuk dengan alat-alat dapur. Dia cepat-cepat berjalan menuju ke dapur seperti anak kecil. Ia tersenyum semangat, matanya memperhatikan gerak tangan Minseok yang memegangi pisau.

Lagi-lagi, Luhan memeluk pinggang Minseok. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dengan perasaan gemas. " _I can't help but hug you_ " Minseok mengulum senyumnya, masih menggerakkan tangannya. "Aku lebih baik tidak meminta tolong." Luhan tertawa, dia menumpukan dagunya di pundak Minseok. " _Be careful,_ Minseok. Aku adalah serigala." Minseok tertawa keras hingga mendongakkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada serigala yang berwajah seperti wanita, Lu." Pria yang memeluknya mendenguskan tawa, tanpa berkata-kata, Luhan langsung menggigit pelan leher Minseok.

" _Fuck, don't._ " Minseok segera meletakkan pisau yang tadinya dia pegang. Dia langsung memiringkan lehernya dan berusaha menyingkirkan Luhan dari lehernya. Menyingkirkan Luhan saat ini sangat susah, karena selain menggigit lehernya dia juga memeluk pinggang Minseok dengan sangat erat.

" _Okay_ aku percaya kalau kau ini serigala jadi lepaskan aku, Lu." Minseok meremas lengan Luhan yang sedang ada diperutnya. Luhan yang merasa diakui akhirnya melepaskan gigitannya dan langsung pergi dari dapur sambil tertawa.

Thursday, May 14. _(50 Days after wedding)_

Luhan segera berlari keluar kelas setelah dosennya selesai berbicara, dia berhenti sejenak saat Sehun memanggilnya.

" _Want to join us?_ " Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Kemana?" Sehun berjalan mendekatinya, sedikit berbisik. " _Drink some beer,_ aku benar-benar lelah dengan tugas-tugas ini." Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun. " _Sorry, bro._ Aku harus menjemput Minseok di sekolahnya sekarang. _N_ _ext time?_ " Sehun langsung mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia paham betul urusan istrinya lebih penting daripada bersenang-senang dengan ia dan teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, _bye!~_ " Sehun melambaikan tangannya sebelum Luhan pergi.

"Minseok, maaf aku telat." Luhan membuka pintu mobilnya setelah melihat Minseok berjalan kearahnya. " _It's okay._ Ayo, aku lapar sekali." Luhan tersenyum dan segera mengemudikan mobil birunya.

Selama perjalanan, Minseok terus saja menatap kearah jendela, diam saja. Biasanya, dia akan terus bercerita tentang apapun hingga mereka tiba di rumah, bahkan saat dia sedang lapar. Luhan tentu saja menyadari keanehan itu sejak mobilnya mulai berjalan tadi.

"Ada apa? Apakah aku masalanya?" Minseok menoleh lalu menggeleng. " _No, I had no problem._ " Luhan menyentuh punggung tangan Minseok, merasakannya sejenak. "Jangan berbohong, aku tahu kau sedang marah sekaligus sedih. Ayolah, mana Minseok-ku yang sangat cerewet?" Minseok mendecak dan tersenyum, dia masih menoleh kearah Luhan. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Luhan tersenyum, masih fokus menatap jalan raya.

" _I know because you're my girl._ " Hening.

"YAH! Aku ini laki-laki!" Luhan tertawa, bahagia karena Minseok kembali seperti biasanya, selalu berteriak. "Benarkah? Aku meragukan hal itu!" Minseok tertawa sekaligus mendorong bahu Luhan, tidak setuju dengan kalimatnya. "Hey hey, lihat itu." Luhan menunjuk ke depan, lalu menghentikan mobilnya di tempat parkir salah satu restoran.

"Ayo turun, kau lapar, kan?" Senyum Minseok langsung mengembang.

Thursday, May 21. _(56 Days after wedding)_

Selama tiga hari ini, Minseok cepat-cepat bersiap menuju sekolah, dia sering sekali berangkat terlalu pagi akhir-akhir ini. Luhan yang selalu siap pukul setengah delapan merasa kewalahan karena harus bangun lebih pagi, paksaan dari Minseok yang sangat _excited._ Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa istrinya sangat semangat menuju ke sekolah sedangkan dia sangat ingin berhenti kuliah. Pria ini snagat pusing, bung.

Tujuan Minseok hanyalah untuk bisa menikmati suasana pagi. Yah walaupun ada maksud lain dibenaknya, untuk bercakap-cakap dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya, Jongdae.

Jongdae ini adalah murid pintar di sekolahnya. Dia sangat tampan, sikapnya benar-benar hangat, rambut hitamnya sering berantakan dan itu sangat cocok dengan wajahnya. Badannya tidak terlalu tinggi, dia bersikap ramah kepada semua orang. Jongdae selalu bisa menemukan topik pembicaraan yang menarik untuk dibicarakan.

Satu lagi, Jongdae ini sangat pandai menebar pesona. Dirinya terkadang menggoda Minseok dengan kata-kata memuji seperti kau pintar, kau menarik atau kau lucu dan Minseok hanya akan tertawa mendengarnya, _to be honest_ dia menikmati perlakuan Jongdae selama ini. Lelaki ini tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini dengan Luhan, itu karena mereka langsung menikah.

Minseok melangkahkan kakinya di lorong sepi yang menghubung ke kelasnya, dan merasa sangat canggung saat melihat hanya ada Jongdae di dalam kelasnya. Seperti biasanya. Dan juga selalu merasa canggung.

Jongdae yang sedang mendengarkan musik dengan _earphone_ , rambutnya yang khas, berantakan namun memikat. Kedua kakinya dinaikkan diatas meja. Minseok tidak bisa bilang kalau dia tidak memperhatikan pria itu.

"Ah hai Jongdae." Minseok tersenyum lalu menaruh tasnya disamping mejanya. "Hai, hyung." Minseok tertawa pelan, mendudukkan dirinya. Sangat canggung. "Panggil saja namaku, usia kita sama, kan?" Jongdae tertawa juga, pelan dan sangat menarik. Inilah yang Jongdae lakukan, menebar pesona.

"Ah baiklah." Jongdae dan Minseok terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. "Minseok," Jongdae berjalan mendekati meja Minseok. "Maukah kau pergi denganku besok setelah pulang sekolah?" Minseok hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya. Dia tersenyum setelah sadar. " _Okay,_ sepertinya aku bisa." Jongdae tersenyum hangat lalu dia kembali ke mejanya dengan tingkah canggung.

 _Aku akan kencan dengan Jongdae? Uh-oh kencan? Apakah Luhan akan mengizinkan aku?_ Minseok lagi-lagi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

. . .

 _To be continued_

 _A/N: HI GUYS AKU BALIK. Wah lama ya sorry bby. Ini lebih panjang drpd chapter sebelumnya, mungkin chapter selanjutnya juga rada panjang. Makasii yang mau follow cerita ini dan jangan lupa review yaa guysss! Bye~_


	4. Chapter 4

2.14 PM  
Pria mungil yang terlihat sangat mencolok dimata Luhan berjalan mendekati mobil biru gelap yang baru saja tiba di sekolahnya. "Maaf Minseok, aku benar-benar ketiduran tadi." Minseok tersenyum sambil mendudukkan dirinya di jok sebelah Luhan. "Ayolah tidak apa-apa, aku tidak menunggu lama tadi." Luhan membalas senyum manis Minseok, tangannya langsung bergerak menuju badan Minseok untuk memasangkan sabuk pengaman. "Tapi tetap saja aku telat. Kau mau makan apa?" Luhan mulai menjalankan mobil jagoannya.

"Memangnya kau belum makan siang, Lu?" Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan, sambil menggumamkan jawabannya. Minseok menghela nafas pelan. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang? Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang dan kau belum juga makan? Aku sudah makan tadi." Luhan tertawa pelan, Minseok selalu saja mengingatkannya untuk makan pada waktu yang tepat

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu makan tepat waktu, Min." Minseok menoleh, tidak setuju dengan perkataan Luhan. Memang Luhan bukan seorang anak kecil lagi, tapi itu bukan alasan yang tepat, kan? "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, Luhan. Bukan masalah kau ini sudah besar. Bagaimana kalau penyakit maag akan tumbuh dalam dirimu? Itu sangat tidak enak, kau tahu." Luhan menghentikan mobilnya karena memang dihadang oleh lampu lalu lintas yang menunjukan lampu warna merahnya.

Ia mengambil kesempatan ini untuk meremas kedua pipi Minseok yang membuat pria itu menunjukkan wajah lucunya. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku? _Whoah_ aku sangat senang." Minseok tentu saja kesulitan berbicara disaat begini. " _Stov dat stuphid, I'm not worried abhout you!"_ Luhan tertawa senang melihat wajah Minseok. Luhan membebaskan pipi Minseok setelah dia puas.

Mobil Luhan masih terdiam di jalan besar ini. Mata kucingnya melirik sang pengemudi yang sedang serius mengetik pesan di ponselnya. Minseok mencoba untuk tidak bertanya, namun rasa ingin tahunya selalu menang.

"Siapa itu, Lu?" Luhan langsung menunjukkan layar ponselnya kepada Minseok. "Yixing, dia menanyakan tugas yang diberikan kemarin." Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, dengan senyum gugup diwajahnya. Luhan ini orang yang luar biasa jujur, Minseok suka hal itu. Sama seperti Minseok, Luhan juga sangat menyukai orang jujur. Mereka berusaha tidak menyembunyikan apapun dengan pasangannya, jadi Minseok berencana akan bercerita tentang Jongdae sekarang juga.

Luhan menginjak pedal gas didekat kakinya untuk menjalankan mobilnya, bersamaan dengan Minseok yang membuka suara gugupnya.

"Lu, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu. Aku punya teman sekelas bernama Jongdae," Luhan mengangguk sekaligus menggumam, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Minseok. "Beberapa hari ini, dia menjadi lebih dekat denganku, dia sering memujiku dan lebih terdengar seperti—menggoda." Luhan berdeham pelan, tubuhnya mulai bergerak tidak nyaman di joknya.

"Hm, lalu?" Minseok merasa sangat canggung hingga otaknya memaksa tangannya untuk memegang tengkuknya sendiri. "Aku pikir dia menyukaiku, tapi itu hanya pikiranku. Jongdae mengajakku pergi besok." Sungguh, Minseok juga merasa tidak nyaman mengatakan hal seperti ini kepada suaminya. Dia berharap Luhan akan mengatakan ' _Jangan pergi, kau ini milikku._ ' Tetapi setengah hatinya mengatakan bahwa dia ingin pergi dengan Jongdae.

"Pergilah, pukul berapa?" _Dang._

Friday, May 22. _(57 Days after wedding)_

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Jongdae. Aku sangat senang. Rumahku ada di komplek ini, aku keluar sekarang, ya?" Jongdae tersenyum, dia benar-benar tampan dan Minseok yakin banyak sekali orang yang menaruh hati padanya.

Tangan Minseok sudah akan membuka pintu mobil itu seiringan dengan tangan dingin Jongdae yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan kiri Minseok. "Diluar masih hujan, tunggulah sebentar." Jantung Minseok langsung berpacu dengan cepat. Lelaki ini sedang memegang tangannya. Ini sebenarnya dilarang, bukan? Mengingat janji suci yang dia ucapkan sekitar dua bulan lalu. Oh Tuhan.

Indra pendengaran Minseok bisa menangkap suara helaan nafas dari Jongdae. Matanya melirik tangan kirinya yang masih digenggam oleh lelaki di sebelahnya. Sungguh, Minseok tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Minseok. Maukah kau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu?" _On point._

Sebenarnya ini bukan hal yang dinanti Minseok. Ia hanya bisa menoleh, menatap wajah Jongdae dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Dirinya mulai memikirkan segala hal setelah melihat wajah Jongdae, bukankah sedih jika menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Luhan? Akankah menyenangkan jika memiliki kekasih di sekolah? Akankah dia menjadi lebih bahagia jika menerima Jongdae?

Jongdae paham bahwa Minseok juga sama gugupnya dengan dirinya. Keduanya masih saja diam, hanya musik yang mengisi keheningan di dalam mobil Jongdae. Ia sangat ingin tahu apa yang dirasakan Minseok kepada dirinya. Tidak nyamankah? Atau malah merasa sangat nyaman?

 _Knock knock._

Mereka langsung menoleh kearah jendela yang baru saja diketuk oleh seseorang. Jongdae langsung membuka jendela berkaca gelap yang mampu menutupi apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Luhan?" Pria yang sedang membawa payung transparan ditangannya itu tersenyum menenangkan saat melihat wajah tegang Minseok, senyumnya berubah menjadi sedikit menyeramkan saat melihat Jongdae memegang— atau lebih tepat menggenggam erat tangan istrinya.

"Kau Jongdae, ya? Terimakasih sudah menjaga istriku. Ayo Minseok kita pulang. Makanan kesukaanmu sudah tersiap di rumah." Jongdae benar-benar terkejut. Dia bahkan tidak kenal dengan orang yang menyebut Minseok sebagai istrinya. Minseok dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil milik Jongdae saat lelaki itu melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Terimakasih banyak, Jongdae. Maafkan aku," Ucap Minseok pelan sebelum keluar dari mobil Jongdae. Luhan langsung merangkul pundak Minseok, membawanya pergi menjauh dari Jongdae yang masih sedikit terkejut.

"Lu!" Luhan diam saja, masih memeluk pundak Minseok, berjalan di bawah payung yang sedang dipegang Luhan. "Aku sangat senang kau datang! Kau benar-benar membelikan aku makanan kesukaanku?" Luhan langsung menggeleng, wajahnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang marah.

"Aku cemburu." Suasananya langsung berubah dengan kalimat singkat dari mulut Luhan. Minseok secara tidak sengaja mendesah kecewa. "Lalu kenapa kau mengizinkan aku pergi dengannya?" Minseok mengucapkannya bersamaan dengan kaki mereka yang memasuki area rumah mereka yang sangat rapi.

"Apa alasanku melarangmu? Lagipula kau hanya pergi dengan teman sekelasmu. Kau juga pantas mengalami hal seperti itu saat SMA." Minseok meremas ujung baju tipis Luhan. Dia sangat ingin memeluk Luhan saat ini. "Tapi aku menyesal membiarkanmu pergi dengannya. Dia memegang tanganmu! Oh Tuhan apa seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan dia hidup?" Luhan meletakkan jari telunjuk didagunya, berpura-pura sedang berpikir. "Yah! Tega sekali kau! Tapi aku benar-benar senang kau datang tadi, wajahmu sangat sombong tadi, Lu." Minseok tertawa. Tertawa lepas saat mengingat wajah Luhan tadi. Tawa renyah Minseok membuat dirinya menatap wajah Minseok penuh arti, bisa dilihat senyum tipis diwajahnya.

"Tapi aku bingung dengan perasaanku, Lu. Dia benar-benar tampan, cerdas, lucu, dan perf—" Luhan langsung menatap mata Minseok tajam. "Jadi menurutmu aku ini tidak tampan, tidak lucu, tidak cerdas, dan tidak sempurna, huh?" Wajah Luhan terlihat sangat bodoh. Pria mungil yang sedang ditatap dengan tatapan tidak menyenangkan tertawa lagi.

"Tapi kau lebih hebat daripada dia, Lu!" Pria mungil itu tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk tubuh Luhan yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Luhan tersenyum tipis namun masih menunjukkan sikapnya yang pura-pura marah. "Ayo masuk, aku tidak berbohong soal membelikanmu makanan favoritmu." Luhan tersenyum kepada Minseok.

Tuesday, May 26. _(61 Days after wedding)_

11.04 PM  
"Demi Neptunus, kemana lelaki ini pergi?" Minseok tidak mengetahui alasan dan kemana perginya Luhan sejak sore tadi. Suaminya itu bahkan tidak memberi kabar kepada istrinya sendiri. "Aku akan menyuruhnya membereskan rumah besok." Minseok terus mencoba tenang sejak tadi, berusaha tidak peduli dan menunggu datangnya Luhan dengan pikiran tenang. Namun ini sudah akan pukul _fucking_ dua belas malam dan belum juga ada kabar dari Luhan. Dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah panik, dia akan terus menunggu di rumah dan berusaha menghubungi nomornya atau bertanya dengan teman-temannya.

Kakinya langsung tergerak menuju pintu utama rumahnya saat mendengar seseorang datang. Dengan cepat kedua tangannya membuka pintu yang sangat keras itu dan mendapati dua lelaki berwajah tampan. "Ah permisi _,_ aku ingin mengantar Luhan yang mabuk." Dia terlihat sedang membopong suaminya yang ditunggunya sejak tadi.

"Dimana dia sejak tadi? Kau temannya Luhan, kan? Siapa namamu?" Minseok tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. Tentu saja ia khawatir, bung. Pria yang membawa Luhan pulang kerumah mereka tertawa pelan hingga menunjukkan mata bulan sabitnya. Minseok langsung mengambil alih Luhan, membawa tubuh itu menuju sofa kesayangannya.

"Um namaku Sehun, _yeah_ aku temannya. Dia dan yang lain tadi sore datang ke rumahku untuk mengerjakan sesuatu bersama, setelah itu dia mengajak kami menuju ke bar favoritnya. Dan lalu aku baru ingat dia mempunyai istri dirumah, jadi aku langsung membawanya pulang." Sehun terkikik pelan, wajahnya terlihat nakal saat ini. Minseok menyadari lelaki tinggi ini juga sedikit mabuk saat ini. Apa saja yang mereka lakukan di bar? Otaknya terus memikirkan hal itu.

"Oh baiklah, terimakasih banyak. Kau mau masuk sebentar?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak dengan halus. Dia lalu segera berpamitan setelah temannya yang terlihat mabuk memanggilnya dari dalam mobil.

"Yah! Luhan! Dengan ini aku melarangmu minum minuman keras! Menyusahkan orang lain saja!" Minseok menatap kesal tubuh yang terlihat payah itu. " _Ngghhh—cum for me ughh—"_ Minseok melebarkan mata kucingnya sehabis mendengar desahan Luhan barusan. Dia langsung melempar bantal yang sedang dia peluk. " _What the fuck,_ Luhan?!" Dia lagi-lagi melempar bantal disampingnya dan tentu saja orang mabuk itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menggerutu.

Wednesday, May 3. _(69 Days after wedding)_

7.53 PM  
Minseok yang terlihat menggemaskan dalam piyama biru tua sedikit kebesaran miliknya—yang sama persis dengan milik Luhan—memasuki kamar mereka sambil membawa _cup_ es krim besar ditangan kanannya dan ponselnya ditangan kirinya. Wajahnya yang tampak sangat bersemangat itu menatap Luhan yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya dengan tatapan senang.

"Minseok, jangan makan es krim disini, kamar kita akan didatangi banyak semut jika ada es krim yang tumpah." Minseok tidak peduli dengan perkataan Luhan, dia memasukkan kakinya kedalam selimut tebal yang berwarna sama dengan piyama mereka. "Mana mungkin aku menumpahkannya, aku akan menghabiskan semuanya hingga tak tersisa!" Tangan Minseok yang menganggur mengambil mulai menggenggam ponselnya dan terlihat fokus dengan benda itu.

Luhan memperhatikan tangan Minseok yang mulai menyuapkan es krim itu ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Pria ini tiba-tiba bangkit dari kasur, berlari pergi keluar kamar.

Tidak lama, suami Minseok kembali ke kamar itu dengan sendok besar di tangannya. "Aku juga mau es krim!" Kedua tangannya dengan paksa merebut _cup_ besar es krim Minseok.

Thursday, June 11. _(77 Days after wedding)_

3.25 PM  
Minseok merebahkan punggungnya yang sangat lelah di sofa. Dia sangat tidak tahan melihat beberapa tempat yang sedikit berantakan karena jarang dia perhatikan. Tangannya tergerak mengambil ponselnya saat benda itu berdering.

" _Minseok, aku di depan rumahmu."_

" _What the fuck_ , Baekhyun? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Suara di seberang sana tertawa.

" _Sudahlah cepat buka pagarnya. Aku hanya ingin bermain."_ Baekhyun langsung memutus hubungannya setelah mengatakan hal itu. Minseok mau tidak mau harus keluar dan menyambut Baekhyun—si jalang bagi Chanyeol—di luar.

"Aku tidak mengundangmu untuk datang ke rumahku, Baekhyun." Minseok bersandar pada pagar hitam legam itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Langit gelap sore ini sangat mendukung niatnya untuk tidur kalau saja dua orang ini tidak datang ke rumahnya.

"Hei kau galak sekali. Aku membawakanmu minuman spesial, apakah Luhan di rumah?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah mobil yang ia gunakan untuk ke rumah Minseok, lalu muncullah kekasih Baekhyun yang baru saja mengambil sebuah _box_ di kursi penumpang. "Ah apakah kalian mau bercinta di rumahku, huh?" Chanyeol langsung tertawa keras sementara Minseok menatap sesuatu yang dibawa Chanyeol dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kalian bukan membawa bom, kan?" Baekhyun meninju perut Minseok pelan, dia bahkan tertawa pelan. "Ini bisa disebut minuman yang bisa membuatmu _boom_." Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun menari-nari di depan wajah Minseok. Dia menunjukkan senyum misterius di wajahnya. "Bodoh sekali. Ayo masuk." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung bertatapan sambil tersenyum puas.

. . .

 _To be continued._

 _A/N: Hai. Abis ngilang sehari langsung ku-update ehe. Follows, favs, and reviews are greatly appreciated guys, makasih yang masih ngefollo, fav, dan review cerita ini huhu walau ngga begitu banyak tp mayan deh. Thankyou and bye!~_


	5. Chapter 5

Dia lagi-lagi menguap, entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Tangannya menopang dagunya dan terus memperhatikan dua orang kelebihan energi yang sedang menggerak-gerakkan _joystick_ di tangan mereka.

"Katakan padaku, sebenarnya kalian ingin melakukan apa di sini?" Chanyeol menoleh, dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya. "Kami hanya ingin bermain, hyung! Dan kami membawakan sedikit hadiah untuk kalian." Minseok diam saja, jawaban itu sudah cukup.

" _I'm home."_ Minseok melirik dan mendapati Luhan sedang melepas kaos kaki pendeknya. _He looks stunning,_ pikir Minseok.

"Oh whoah Baekhyun? Kau datang dengan siapa?" Pria ini tersenyum manis dan mendekati dua teman Minseok. Baekhyun langsung mematikan televisi besar di depannya. "Ah dia kekasihku, hyung. Kami akan pergi sekarang." Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia baru saja datang dan tingkah dua teman Minseok ini benar-benar aneh menurutnya. "Terimakasih hyung! Kami pulang!" Mereka berdua melambaikan tangannya kepada Luhan dan Minseok.

Si mungil tersenyum dan pergi menuju pintu depan, mengantar mereka berdua pergi. Bukan apa, mereka sudah mengabaikan dirinya sejak dua jam yang lalu. "Jangan lupa minum minuman dari kami. Minuman itu sangat menyegarkan pikiran." Dia hanya mengangguk mendengarnya, Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam mobil putih itu.

"Jangan datang ke rumahku lagi. _"_ Minseok berteriak saat mobil itu mulai melesat.

"Kau sudah makan?" Luhan mengangguk sekaligus tersenyum. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Minseok menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa super empuk milik mereka. "Aku tidak lapar." Luhan langsung pergi menuju dapur dan ruang makan, setelah tidak menemukan masakan apapun, dia langsung mengambil beberapa bahan dari kulkas. Lelaki tampan ini mulai memasak.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sering memasak makanan ini dengan Yixing." Luhan menyingkirkan Minseok yang ingin membantunya memasak.

" _Okay, sir."_ Minseok mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja makan, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan di dapur. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Minseok memiringkan kepalanya, tangannya mengusap-usap rambutnya. " _Well_ , berjalan dengan baik." Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti, dia melirik wajah Minseok dan tersenyum.

"Apakah ada lelaki lain yang menggodamu?" Minseok refleks tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja tidak." Keduanya terdiam, tidak biasanya. Biasanya mereka akan terus mengoceh tanpa henti saat bersama. Hanya terdengar suara pelan dari televisi dan suara yang ditimbulkan dari pisau memotong beberapa bahan makanan.

Wajah Minseok terlihat bersemangat saat aroma sedap mulai memasuki hidungnya, itu berasal dari dapur mereka. "Terimakasih, Lu." Luhan mengusap rambut halus Minseok. "Ayo makan. Jangan pernah telat makan, _okay?"_ Minseok mengangguk semangat.

Monday, July 5. _(101 Days after wedding)_

Mulut Minseok mengunyah kentang gorengnya sambil bermalas-malasan di sofa. _What a beautiful Monday._ Kegiatannya selama liburan musim panas ini hanyalah mengurus rumah dan Luhan, belajar di perpustakaan hingga malam, ditambah Baekhyun yang sesekali memaksa untuk membawa Minseok pergi bersamanya. Ia harus benar-benar mempersiapkan ujian yang dijadikan gerbang masuk universitas yang sama dengan Luhan empat bulan lagi.

Alunan musik yang datang dari televisi membuat kantuknya datang. Mungkin dia sudah akan tidur sebelum suara lemas milik Luhan terdengar dari arah pintu.

" _I'm home,_ Min." Minseok cepat-cepat berjalan mendekati suaminya yang masih muda itu. "Ada masalah apa, Luhan?" Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Minseok, memeluknya erat. Minseok tahu betul Luhan sedang mengalami masalah saat ini.

"Ceritakan padaku, Luhan." Luhan menghirup aroma rambut Minseok, hanya Minseok yang bisa membuatnya tenang. "Profesorku menolak tugasku lagi." Minseok tersenyum tipis, dia paham apa yang dirasakan Luhan sekarang. " _It's okay, cheer up!_ Kau masih bisa merevisi tugas itu, kan?" Badan hangat Minseok berhasil membuat hati Luhan semakin tenang. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, masih memeluk badan Minseok.

"Mau segelas kopi?" Luhan melepas pelukannya dan mengecup kening Minseok. "Tentu saja." Minseok sangat suka. Dia sangat suka saat Luhan mengecup keningnya tanpa ada alasan yang jelas.

Air hujan yang jatuh secara bersamaan membuat kota Seoul menjadi lembab. Hujan di sore hari ini membuat Luhan dan Minseok malas melakukan sesuatu. Keduanya hanya bisa bersandar di sofa sambil memperhatikan televisi.

Kekeringan yang terjadi di kerongkongan Minseok memaksa pemiliknya harus bangkit untuk mendapatkan minuman. Pikirannya langsung tertuju kepada minuman yang Baekhyun berikan sebulan yang lalu. Dia benar-benar lupa bahwa Baekhyun pernah memberinya minuman yang katanya menyegarkan pikiran.

Minseok melirik _box_ yang ada di pojok konter dapur. Tangan-tangan mungilnya mulai membuka kotak yang berukuran sedang itu dan mendapati sepuluh botol minuman bening. Dengan segala hasratnya, pria mungil ini cepat-cepat membuka salah satu botol dan meneguknya. Memang segar, minuman ini memiliki rasa _mint_ yang membuat kerongkongannya dingin.

Luhan merangkul pundak Minseok yang baru saja kembali dari dapur. Keduanya lagi-lagi hanya berbincang sambil menonton televisi. Suasana masih terasa tenang sebelum Minseok mengerang pelan.

" _What the fuck_ , Min? Kau mau menggoda aku dengan suaramu, huh?" Luhan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Minseok yang sedang bersandar pada dadanya, diselingi dengan tawa pelan dari mulutnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Min?" Luhan menatap wajah Minseok, sementara Minseok mati-matian menahan erangan yang akan keluar melalui mulutnya dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" _Angh_ —cium aku, kumohon, Lu." Tangan Minseok langsung meraih tengkuk Luhan dan memaksa untuk menciumnya. Jangan lupakan posisi mereka yang tidak mendukung untuk berciuman. Luhan yang merasa itu hal yang wajar hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan memegangi pipi Minseok.

Minseok dengan cepat membalikkan badannya dan duduk dipangkuan Luhan. Persetan dengan cinta, dia sangat bernafsu sekarang. Kedua tangan mungilnya memegangi rahang Luhan, masih menghisapi bibir tipis milik lelaki yang sedikit lebih tua darinya. Mulutnya sesekali mengeluarkan sedikit erangan, pinggulnya terus bergerak dan membuat keduanya terangsang.

" _I'm wet,_ Luhan _."_ _Dang._

Kalimat itu menyadarkan Luhan bahwa Minseok berbeda. Dia langsung menahan pundak istrinya dan memperhatikan wajah Minseok yang memerah dan sayu. "Kau menolak aku, Lu?" Ia lagi-lagi menyatukan bibirnya dengan milik Luhan, menghisapnya dengan semangat.

"Minseok, kau tidak mabuk, kan?" Luhan berbisik tepat di telinga kanan Minseok. Bisikan itu membuat Minseok berhenti, ia memeluk leher Luhan dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di lehernya. Jujur, Minseok masih ingin melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Maafkan aku— _eunghh_ , sepertinya aku baru saja meminum minuman perangsang, Lu." Minseok masih merasakan panas di bagian bawah tubuhnya, ia mulai kesulitan bernafas. Pria ini bersyukur dirinya tidak meneguk habis minuman biadab itu. Tetapi tetap saja, perlakuan Minseok tadi membuat penis mereka tersiksa karena nafsu yang masih ada.

 _Damn,_ Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia harus bisa menahan hasratnya, namun Minseok tidak mendukung keinginannya. Pria mungil ini belum juga turun dari pangkuannya dan masih saja memeluk lehernya. Dia benar-benar tersiksa saat ini.

Wednesday, July 15. _(111 Days after wedding)_

Minseok yang sedang tenang-tenangnya membaca buku pelajarannya di kamar dikejutkan oleh Luhan yang berlari masuk ke kamar dan memanggil namanya. Matanya memperhatikan Luhan yang sedikit berlari ke arahnya.

Pria yang terlihat panik itu langsung memegangi tengkuk Minseok dan mengulum bibirnya yang basah. Lidahnya tergerak memutar-di dalam mulut Minseok dan sesekali menyesap lidahnya. Minseok bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi sehingga membuat Luhan cepat-cepat masuk ke kamar hanya untuk menciumnya.

Sungguh Minseok tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia sangat sering mendapatkan ciuman _random_ dari si mesum Luhan.

"Apa lagi kali ini?" Minseok segera bertanya setelah Luhan menyelesaikan kegiatannya. "Kau memakan _cookies_ ku, ya?" Minseok mengangguk, ia membalikkan badannya dan kembali fokus dengan bukunya.

"Besok akan kubelikan lebih banyak. Aku sangat lapar tadi, maaf." Luhan mengacak rambut Minseok yang masih sedikit basah. "Tidak apa, semua itu milik kita." Luhan tertawa kecil dan berjalan keluar kamar mereka.

 _Well,_ Minseok masih belum mengerti apa tujuan Luhan menciumnya tadi.

Sunday, August 2. _(129 Days after wedding)_

"Luhaaaaan, aku akan pergi ke perpustakaan. Aku kembali pukul tujuh malam. _Bye._ " Suara keras Minseok terdengar oleh Luhan yang sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi. "Aku bilang jangan pergi dulu, tunggu disitu, aku yang antar."

Minseok mendecak kesal, dia sudah menunggu sejak pukul sembilan dan Luhan belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mengecek ponselnya dan mendapat satu pesan dari Kyungsoo yang sudah menunggunya di perpustakaan. Baru saja si mungil ini ingin berteriak kepada Luhan, pria itu akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Harum yang datang dari tubuh Luhan mengisi kamar mereka, ia tersenyum manis dan langsung menarik tangan Minseok keluar dari rumah.

"Telepon aku sepuluh menit sebelum kau selesai. Aku akan pergi dengan Sehun dan Yixing hingga pukul enam. Semangat!" Luhan mengecup kening Minseok sebelum ia keluar dari mobil Luhan, jangan lupa bahwa kecupan di kening merupakan salah satu kelemahan Minseok. Lelaki ini tersenyum karena ekspresi wajah Minseok yang terkejut.

Tuesday, September 1. _(159 Days after wedding)_ _  
_9.00 PM  
Suara hujan yang turun dengan deras membuat malam ini tidak terlalu sepi bagi Luhan. Dia masih menunggu Minseok yang akhir-akhir ini pulang telat. Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di celah antara lututnya yang tertekuk. Sangat bosan.

Minseok sudah akan menghadapi ujian untuk masuk ke universitas beberapa bulan lagi dan itu membuat Luhan sangat kesepian. Tidak ada lagi Minseok yang cerewet—sampai dia selesai ujian, tidak ada yang membangunkannya tengah malam hanya untuk menonton sepak bola—sampai dia selesai ujian, tidak ada lagi yang menemaninya bermain game karena Minseok terlalu sibuk untuk belajar. Tentu saja Luhan sedih, tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Minseok hanyalah siswa SMA yang harus belajar dengan serius untuk bisa masuk ke universitas tujuannya. Dia tentu harus mendukung tujuan Minseok.

 _It's not easy._

Luhan pikir ini akan mudah , namun kenyataannya ini tidak semudah apa yang dia pikirkan. Empat bulan menunggu adalah waktu yang sangat lama baginya. Dia mulai merasa Minseok tidak terlalu peduli lagi dengannya, karena dia pikir Minseok hanya fokus dengan ujian akhir-nya. _Yeah,_ itu normal karena mereka menikah di usia yang masih muda.

Tetapi Luhan tidak berpikiran bahwa itu normal, dia ini seorang suami dan Minseok adalah pasangannya. Dia lebih berpikir bahwa situasi mereka hanyalah sekedar _roommate._

" _I'm home!"_ Suara itu berhasil membuat Luhan menunjukkan senyumnya. Dia sangat merindukan Minseok. Senyumnya masih terlihat saat Minseok sedang meregangkan otot-ototnya dan mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau sudah makan, kan?" Luhan mengangguk cepat, dia langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya di paha Minseok. "Kau sudah makan?" Luhan bisa melihat wajah Minseok dengan jelas. Terlihat jelas bahwa Minseok sangat lelah sekarang. "'Eung—sekitar empat jam yang lalu." Luhan terkejut hingga mendengus. Dia sangat tidak suka saat Minseok bahkan tidak menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak mau mendengarkan aku? Aku sudah bilang, makanlah walaupun kau tidak lapar. Setidaknya perutmu terisi, Min." Minseok mengangguk, karena perkataan Luhan memang benar. "Ayo makan. Aku tidak mau penyakit maag-mu bertambah buruk. Mandilah setelah makan." Minseok hanya bisa mengikuti Luhan yang mulai berjalan menuju ruang makan. Entahlah, Minseok merasa sangat bersalah saat ini.

Luhan memperhatikan pergerakan tangan Minseok yang sejak tadi memutar-mutar sumpitnya.

"Minseok," Nada dingin itu menghentikan tangan Minseok, membuat si mungil memandang wajah Luhan yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Apakah kau sudah bosan dengan semua hal ini?" Jantung Minseok mulai tidak beraturan, dia berusaha menerka apa yang Luhan maksudkan. Padahal dia melamun sibuk memikirkan rumus-rumus lama yang tadi dipelajari di sekolah. "Tentang apa?" Luhan membasahi bibirnya dengan meminum air mineral di dekatnya. "Tentang kita."

 _Honestly,_ dia menyesal menanyakan hal ini kepada Minseok. Dia takut. Dia takut jika Minseok akan menjawab 'ya'. Luhan takut jika hubungannya dengan Minseok akan memburuk. Ia takut jika Minseok akan bersikap canggung dengannya setelah ini. Ia takut Minseok akan semakin mengabaikannya. Minseok masih diam, dia mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk menatap mata indah Luhan.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah mulai memahami kebiasaanmu, aku mulai merasakan rasa nyaman denganmu, dan aku mulai menikmati hubungan kita, Luhan. Dan aku tahu betul hubungan kita ini tidak main-main, kita sudah menikah. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu? Kau sudah bosan?" Luhan sangat-sangat-sangat lega mendengar jawaban Minseoknya.

"Maafkan aku, mana mungkin aku bosan. Aku akan selalu bahagia selama kita bersama." Keduanya menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan diri mereka. "Dan aku pikir aku sudah mencintaimu, Minseok."

Minseok benar-benar membeku, terlihat jelas pupilnya membesar karena kalimat Luhan. Tangannya sungguh melemas. Hilang sudah ingatan tentang pelajaran-pelajaran tadi. Salahkan saja Luhan.

"L-luhan?" Tangan Luhan mulai berkeringat.

"Aku serius." Luhan menatap tajam mata hitam Minseok, dengan sedikit senyum di wajahnya. "Aku harap kau bisa mencintai aku juga, _yeah_ mungkin bukan sekarang. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan." Senyuman Luhan berhasil membuat Minseok berkeringat. "Ini sudah telat, cepat mandi dan segera tidur. Aku akan mencuci piringnya." Minseok bersumpah kalau Luhan selalu berhasil membuat situasi menjadi kembali nyaman dan hangat.

Minseok merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya sebelum pergi ke ranjang. Aroma tubuhnya yang sangat harum menjadikan suasana kamar sangat tenang. Ia segera naik ke atas kasurnya, diikuti dengan Luhan yang baru saja mematikan laptopnya.

Luhan mendekap Minseok yang sudah masuk kedalam selimut, tidak ada penerangan yang menyala di kamar mereka. Ia menjadikan kepala Minseok sebagai penyangga dagunya, sementara itu Minseok hanya diam daja, tangan kanannya juga ikut memeluk pinggang Luhan.

"Hey Lu," Minseok hanya mendapat gumaman pelan dari Luhan. "Apa yang kau inginkan besok pagi?" Suaranya terdengar sangat lemah saking lelahnya.

"Aku ingin kau, tentu saja." Minseok tertawa, sedikit serak namun sangat manis. "Maksudku sarapan besok pagi, Luhan." Luhan semakin merengkuh Minseok, menenangkan lelaki itu di dadanya. "Itu terserahmu, cepat tidur. _Good night, baby._ " Minseok tersenyum, dia tahu Luhan sangat mengantuk dan mungkin saja dia mengigau tadi. Tangannya mengusap punggung atas Luhan dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada Luhan.

" _Good night_ , Lu." Minseok tersenyum.

. . .

 _To be continued._

 _A/N:_ _okei. Maaf bgt baru update, tp its better drpd aku gaada keinginan ngapdet /ditendang. Dan review dibutuhin bgt ya guys, kalo bisa review gt deh eheh biar semangat. Tp tenang aja aku bakal selalu ngeship xiuhan kok uhuk udh parah bgt ni 100% xiuhan's trash. Gt ajadeh ini lg mau ngedit 1shot yang bakal aku post, jd tungguin ya! Bye!_


	6. Chapter 6

Wednesday, September 23. _(181 Days after wedding)_

Luhan, lelaki yang sudah terlalu banyak tidur siang tadi terbangun saat lewat tengah malam. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya bangun disaat-saat seperti ini.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali walaupun ruangan mereka sangat gelap. Tidak ada keinginan untuk bangkit dari ranjang ataupun duduk di ranjang, tangannya meraba-raba meja kecil di samping ranjangnya dan mengambil ponsel tipis miliknya.

 _Well,_ ia menyadari bahwa ponsel itu bukan miliknya setelah ia memperhatikannya. Ponsel Minseok. Sudah pasti ponsel yang ia genggam sekarang adalah milik Minseok. Bisa dibilang ia ingin menelusuri ponsel Minseok yang ada di tangannya karena dia adalah orang yang luar biasa protektif dan pencemburu. Ibu jarinya perlahan menekan tombol bulat di bagian bawah ponsel Minseok dan langsung memicingkan matanya akibat sinar ponsel yang sangat mengganggu matanya.

Otaknya tidak melarang kegiatannya, dia perlu mencari tahu tentang apa yang ada di ponsel Minseok. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Minseok yang tidur membelakanginya, membuatnya melanjutkan penelusurannya.

Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada pesan-pesan yang sering dikirimkan Minseok saat dia sedang bersamanya. Matanya memperhatikan layar ponsel Minseok seiring ibu jarinya bergerak.

Ruang pesan paling atas bukanlah Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo, teman baik milik Minseok yang dikenal baik oleh Luhan. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal siapa itu orang yang tertera dibagian paling atas pesannya, Zitao—nama kontak yang diberikan Minseok. Luhan menarik nafas pelan-pelan dan menyentuh nama itu untuk membuka pesannya.

Matanya langsung menangkap kata-kata manis dari Zitao, teman Minseok. Pria itu bahkan mengirimi foto wajahnya yang belum pernah Luhan liat sebelumnya. Luhan kehilangan kekuatan. Dia berusaha untuk tenang dan tidak membangunkan Minseok ataupun membunuh lelaki yang jelas-jelas menggoda Minseok melalui pesan singkat itu sekarang juga.

Matanya semakin memanas, dia tidak bisa melanjutkan hal ini.

.

"Minseok," Tangan Luhan menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku, matanya memperhatikan lelaki yang masih menyantap sarapan paginya dengan sangat tenang. "Nanti sore kau akan pergi ke perpustakaan lagi?" Minseok mengangguk, menunjukkan wajah yang menyenangkan.

Luhan sangat ingin bertanya tentang siapa itu Zitao, tetapi itu hanya akan membuat keadaan menjadi tidak nyaman. Dia ini mencintai Minseok, tidak ingin seseorang mengganggu hidup Minseok dengan dirinya. Luhan tidak bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Zitao itu hanya sebatas teman dengan Minseok dari cara istrinya membalas pesan-pesan manis yang dikirimkan kepadanya. Ia akan terus menunggu hingga Minseok bercerita tentang orang itu dan Luhan akan segera membereskannya.

"Ah _okay._ Tunggu aku di perpustakaan saat kau sudah selesai, jangan lupa menghubungiku." Luhan hanya mendapat anggukan dan senyuman tipis. "Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ikut pergi bersamamu?" Minseok meneguk segelas kopinya dan menggelengkan kepalanya santai.

"Biasanya aku pergi dengan mereka, tapi hari ini Kyungsoo akan belajar di rumah, Baekhyun tidak mau pergi. Aku akan pergi dengan temanku." Pikiran Luhan semakin memaksanya untuk segera bertanya tentang Zitao, namun itu akan terasa aneh jika dia langsung menanyakannya padahal Minseok belum pernah menyebut nama itu di depannya.

"Teman? Siapa?" Pertanyaan yang sangat simpel namun dibalik itu pikirannya sangat curiga sekaligus ingin tahu seratus persen. Apakah teman yang dimaksud Minseok adalah seseorang yang dikenal Luhan atau bahkan tidak?

"Namanya Zitao, aku mengenalnya saat ayahku membawaku ke rumahnya dua tahun yang lalu." Luhan menghela nafas lagi. Telinganya menangkap nada bicara yang cukup semangat saat Minseok bercerita sedikit tentang anak itu. Ia semakin tidak tenang saat tahu bahwa Minseok akan pergi dengan Zitao yang ia tahu sering merayu Minseok melalui pesan singkat, memikirkan segala hal yang mungkin terjadi.

"Kau mengenalnya dengan sangat dekat?" Terlihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Minseok. Telinganya menyampaikan getaran suara menuju otaknya dan menunjukkan bahwa nada bicara Luhan sangat dingin. "Tidak, dia baru masuk ke sekolahku satu bulan yang lalu. Zitao selalu berbicara denganku saat di sekolah." Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dia sangat kesal, sejujurnya.

"Ayo berangkat. Kau ada kelas pagi kan?" Minseok mengulum bibirnya gugup, mengikuti Luhan yang berdiri sekaligus berjalan menuju pintu.

"Luhan, tenang saja. Aku tidak melebihi batasku. Aku masih ingat kau ini suamiku." Luhan mengembangkan senyumnya tepat setelah Minseok menyelesaikan kalimatnya, menatap lelaki yang sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya. "Sini kau. Minseokku terlalu manis." Luhan sedikit mengejar langkah Minseok, merangkulnya. Luhan meraup bibir Minseok tepat sebelum ia membuka pintu mobilnya, yang tentu saja mengejutkan Minseok.

Ia mencebik, mengerutkan keningnya. "Cium aku di kening, Lu." Luhan yang masih merangkul leher Minseok dengan mudahnya kembali mengecup bibir merah itu, yang kemudian mendapatkan wajah protes darinya.

"Diamlah, atau kau mau kesulitan bernafas karena bibirku?" Luhan menunjuk bibirnya sendiri, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Luhan ayo cepat. Bagaimana kalau aku ketinggalan kelas pagiku?" Minseok menunjukkan wajah sedih yang ia buat-buat, memaksa Luhan untuk segera masuk ke mobil, juga alasan agar Luhan tidak melumat bibirnya hingga ia kesulitan bernafas.

" _Okay_ , sayang." Minseok berbohong jika mengatakan ia tidak jatuh ke dalam pesona Luhan dan segala rayuan yang ditujukan kepadanya selama ini.

Minseok terlihat sangat sibuk melamun selama perjalanan menuju ke sekolahnya. Sebenarnya itu wajar saja karena menurut pengamatan Luhan, selama masa-masa mendekati ujiannya sifat Minseok yang sangat cerewet sedikit pudar. Luhan tidak terlalu menyukai hal itu, dia sangat menyukai suara Minseok dan segala ocehannya.

"Minseok, apakah kau mempunyai masalah?" Minseok selalu menggelengkan kepalanya jika Luhan menanyakannya tentang itu. "Tidak, Lu. Sungguh." Dan Luhan selalu menghela nafas lega setellah mendengar jawaban itu. Dia yakin Minseok tidak berbohong.

"Jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku setelah selesai belajar." Tangan Luhan memegangi belakang kepala Minseok, mengecup keningnya. Ia berhasil membuat Minseok kehilangan kata-katanya sekaligus pikirannya. Luhan berkali-kali mengecup kening Minseok sambil menunjukkan senyum tipisnya. "Cepatlah, kau akan telat jika diam saja." Ia cepat-cepat mengambil tasnya dan membuka pintu mobil Luhan.

Sialan. Minseok malu sekali.

.

"Gege, ayo cepat." Tangannya dengan mudah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Minseok yang terbebas dari buku-buku tebal miliknya. Ia dengan semangat membawa lelaki itu menuju meja di ujung ruangan luas ini. "Zitao, setidaknya bantu aku membawa buku ini!" Lelaki yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya berhenti sebelum tiba di ujung. "Tapi gege terlihat kuat jika membawa buku-buku itu!" Minseok mencebik dan mendahului Zitao yang terdiam manja. "Kau tidak membawa apa-apa ke sini, sebenarnya mau apa di sini?" Tangan kanannya membalik-balik halaman buku tebal tersebut, sedikit melirik Zitao yang sudah duduk di depannya.

"Aku ingin melihatmu belajar! Kau terlihat sangat tampan, ge!" Ia memutar bola matanya malas setelah mendengar jawaban Zitao. Lelaki di depannya ini terlalu sering mengatakan pujian-pujian namun tetap terlihat seperti bocah dimata Minseok. "Diamlah, aku sudah akan mulai belajar." Zitao tersenyum, menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Gege, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengunjungi rumahku lagi?" Minseok menghela nafasnya, tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kalimat-kalimat rumit yang tercetak di bukunya. Zitao menopang dagunya bosan, lalu mengambil ponselnya dari saku. "Gege, nanti aku antar kau pulang." Minseok menaikkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Zitao.

"Tidak perlu." Zitao menaikkan kedua alisnya, dia sudah merencanakan akan mengantar Minseok pulang sejak pagi tadi. "Aku akan membelikanmu kopi, ayolah ge." Minseok masih menatap mata Zitao intens, wajahnya tampak berpikir. "Mungkin lain kali. Aku tidak bisa hari ini." Zitao menghela nafas pelan, kembali memperhatikan layar ponselnya. "Baiklah, tapi aku akan menemanimu hingga kau selesai belajar." Minseok tersenyum kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

Matanya melirik ke arah jendela besar perpustakaan ini, memperlihatkan area parkir yang mulai terang karena lampu sudah menyala. Langit menggelap. Minseok meregangkan otot-ototnya sembari memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya. Tangan kanannya langsung menggapai ponselnya di saku kemejanya.

"Zitao, pulanglah. Aku sudah akan pulang." Zitao mengangguk namun tetap diam di tempatnya. Memperhatikan Minseok yang berbicara dengan seseorang ditelepon. Mata sayunya terus menatap wajah Minseok dan itu membuat Minseok cukup risih.

Ia berusaha untuk tidak terjebak dalam kontak mata dengan Zitao. Matanya selalu mencoba fokus pada jendela besar itu, berdoa agar mobil Luhan cepat datang. "Gege, kau tidak mau ke cafeteria dulu? Kau belum makan sejak tadi." Minseok menoleh, menunjukkan senyumnya. "Aku akan makan di rumah, kau tidak lapar?" Jujur saja, perut Minseok sangat perih saat ini. Ditambah dengan pikiran-pikiran perihal ujian sekaligus Zitao yang terus menatapnya. "Aku juga akan makan di rumah, ge." Zitao juga tersenyum, membuat wajahnya semakin tampan dan manis.

Rasa gugup dalam diri Minseok langsung pudar saat melihat mobil biru terlihat di area parkiran perpustakaan besar itu, dia langsung menggenggam tasnya dan berdiri. "Zitao, aku pulang sekarang." Ia mengangkat alisnya saat melihat Zitao ikut berdiri mengikutinya. "Aku juga mau pulang, ge." Ia langsung mengatakan hal itu setelah mendapat tatapan bingung dari Minseok.

Kedua kaki panjangnya masih berjalan menyamai langkah Minseok, bagian luar dari perpustakaan memang sudah gelap, namun tempat ini masih ramai karena sudah mendekati masa-masa ujian akhir.

Luhan memicingkan matanya sekedar untuk memperhatikan seseorang yang tersenyum di belakang Minseok. Wajahnya semakin jelas, Luhan yakin pria itu adalah Zitao. Luhan berusaha keras untuk tidak keluar dari mobil dan merebut Minseok sekarang juga, walaupun hatinya panas.

Dia langsung tersedak saat tangan Zitao meraih belakang kepala Minseok dan menghadapnya. Tanpa hitungan detik, mata Luhan langsung menangkap Zitao yang seenak dengkulnya memaksa Minseok untuk menerima ciumannya. Juga Minseok yang tampak memberontak. Luhan secepat kilat membuka pintu mobilnya yang tidak ia sentuh sejak tadi.

Matanya jelas-jelas melihat bibir Zitao menyentuh bibir yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Rasa cemburunya benar, Zitao itu orang yang benar-benar brengsek. Persetan dengan 'Zitao tidak tahu kalau Minseok sudah menikah'. Dia hanya sangat tidak suka.

Secepat kedipan mata, Zitao sudah mengerang sambil memegangi pipinya akibat tinju keras dari Luhan. Entah dari mana Luhan mengetahui teknik itu, yang jelas ia mendapatkan kekuatan penuh karena perasaan cemburunya. Tidak ingin melihat wajah brengsek itu, Luhan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Minseok dan membawanya menuju mobilnya.

Minseok seratus persen _shock_. Dia sangat tidak menyangka Zitao akan melakukan hal itu.

Tangan Luhan menutup pintu mobilnya dengan sisa kekuatannya, menghasilkan suara yang cukup keras. Lain dengan Minseok yang menutupnya dengan perlahan. Ia masih mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak menginginkan ciuman itu! Dia memaksaku!" Luhan mendengus kesal. Dia hanya bisa menempelkan dahinya pada kemudinya. "Aku tahu!" Luhan tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan. Sangat sakit.

"Kalian sudah berpacaran, huh?" Minseok mulai berkeringat walaupun udara di dalam mobil Luhan jelas-jelas dingin. "Dia hanya adik kelasku, dia bersikap seperti teman biasa selama ini!" Mata Minseok melirik Luhan yang sedang memasang sabuk pengamannya. Minseok sedikit lega saat tangan Luhan tergerak untuk memasangkan sabuk pengaman miliknya, seperti biasanya. "Kau juga suka kan, didekati dia?! Jangan membentakku, Minseok!" Minseok tersentak. Dia sungguh tidak bermaksud membentak Luhan tadi. Suasananya hanya terlalu memaksanya untuk menggunakan ototnya.

Luhan mulai menjalankan mobilnya, matanya melirik Minseok yang menatap kakinya sendiri sejak tadi. Entah perasaan bencinya saat ini ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri, teman Minseok yang seenaknya mencium bibir istrinya atau bahkan kepada Minseok.

Tujuan Minseok hanyalah meminta maaf saat ini, dia mencoba membuka suara. "Perlakuannya kepadaku hanya seperti tem-" Luhan langsung meminta Minseok untuk diam, masih dengan suara tingginya sebelum Minseok menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa sabar saat ini.

"Diam sampai kita tiba dirumah!" Minseok sangat ingin melenyapkan dirinya dari bumi ini sekarang juga. Luhan tidak pernah membentaknya, dia bahkan sangat jarang meninggikan suaranya. Dia luar biasa kesal dengan suara tinggi Luhan yg bahkan membuatnya membisu.

. . .

 _To be continued._

 _A/N: hai. Bagi yg minta masalah di ff ini tenang aja, dr awal bikin plot jg udh ditata rapi alurnya ehehehe sabar ya guys._

 _Btw nyerah bgt w jd minseok stan uda extra bgt doi rude bgt pula pgn unstan tp gatau caranya mana doi selalu narik daku tiap mau unstan uhu just kidding mana mungkin w unstan minseok. Loveyou umin._

 _Jgn lupa review fav dan follow ya! Thankyouu! Bye!_


	7. Chapter 7

Luhan langsung turun setelah memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi, tidak ada kehangatan dalam dirinya untuk sekarang ini. Sekali lagi, Minseok sangat ingin melenyapkan dirinya dari bumi ini sekarang juga.

Luhan sangat tidak terima. Dia benar-benar membenci segalanya saat ini.

Minseok meremas tas ransel hitamnya sambil membuka pintu mobil Luhan, ia yakin dirinya sudah menghela nafas pelan sepelan-pelannya lebih dari sepuluh kali selama di mobil tadi. Kakinya terasa sangat lemas hanya untuk berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah mereka.

Minseok segera menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa karena tatapan tajam Luhan yang memaksanya untuk duduk.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Tidak ingin bertengkar namun Minseok yakin akan ada pertengkaran malam ini. "Kau bilang dia memaksamu, kan?" Minseok mengangguk pelan, banyak kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan namun dia tidak cukup memiliki nyali untuk melawan Luhan saat itu. "Bukannya kau bisa menendang atau meninjunya saat dia memaksamu? Kalau kau tidak melakukan hal itu berarti kau tidak menghargai aku dan kau menikmati perlakuannya. Jelaskan."

Minseok membeku, tangannya berkeringat. Dia ini sangat pandai berargumen dengan teman-temannya di sekolah, tapi entah mengapa keadaan sekarang ini terasa sangat berlawanan dengan sikap beraninya. Minseok bersikeras ia tidak bersalah. Otaknya berteriak kesal kepada sikap Luhan yang seperti memaksa nyalinya untuk pergi dari dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Zitao akan melakukan hal sialan itu.

"Kau mau kita bercerai saja? Kata-katamu se—" Tangan kekar Luhan memegangi rahang Minseok, memaksanya untuk menatapnya. "Jangan main-main dengan bercerai, Minseok!" Minseok sontak menepis kasar tangan Luhan. Peluhnya semakin mengalir melalui dahinya, mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menahan emosinya. _Oh god_ ujian akhir-nya semakin dekat dan dia harus menghadapi masalah baru ini sekarang, bukannya belajar.

Minseok tidak ingin menangis. Buktinya ia tidak menangis saat ini. Keadaannya benar-benar tertekan akibat tatapan Luhan dan beberapa kalimat yang memaksanya untuk menjawab dari mulut Luhan.

Minseok menunduk dalam, menumpu wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Dia bersumpah tidak akan menyerah dengan Luhan. "Aku butuh kau untuk mempercayaiku saat aku berkata bahwa hatiku selalu bersamamu, Luhan. Aku butuh dirimu yang mengerti aku dan aku pun akan selalu berusaha untuk memahamimu. Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin menyerah dan membuat semuanya berakhir setelah ini." Matanya memanas. Minseok bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya barusan.

Luhan menutup matanya. Menahan berbagai emosi di dalam dadanya. Luhan tidak bisa terus-terusan membuat Minseok tidak nyaman setelah istrinya mengatakan hal yang sangat berarti barusan. Luhan memang belum bisa berpikir panjang, walaupun kenyataannya Minseok tidak bersalah.

"Minseok," Luhan masih terpejam, bersandar pada sofa untuk mengistirahatkan punggungnya yang pegal. "Kemarilah." Minseok cepat-cepat berdiri tanpa berpikir lebih lama, menghampiri Luhan yang terduduk disofa yang berbeda. Kakinya berhenti, tepat di depan kaki Luhan.

"Duduklah." Kedua alisnya terangkat bingung. Minseok menggerakkan kakinya mundur untuk kembali ke tempat semula. "Bukan disitu, di pangkuanku." Tangan kanan Luhan bertengger di pinggang Minseok, menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk mendekat sekaligus mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Menghadap dirinya.

Tidak ada yang ingin membuka suara. Mereka menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, mencoba menjaga hati satu sama lain. Luhan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Minseok. Ia selalu membutuhkan pelukan nyaman Minseok saat otaknya sedang _panas._

Bukannya Minseok tidak ingin membalas pelukan Luhan, ia hanya merasa ini bukan waktunya untuk membalas pelukan lelaki itu walaupun keadaan akan menjadi lebih baik jika Minseok memeluk Luhan. Kedua tangannya sontak memegangi pundak Luhan, menunggu hingga Luhan menyelesaikan urusannya dengan tubuhnya.

"Luhan, aku ingin mandi. Kita bicara lagi setelah aku mandi." Luhan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. "Tidak usah. Tidurlah setelah kau mandi." Minseok berdiri setelah Luhan menyentuhkan bibir tipisnya pada pipinya.

Suasananya sangat beda. Terasa luar biasa beda.

Minseok bahkan berjalan dengan sangat canggung karena dia tahu mata Luhan sedang memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan dengan tatapan sedih.

.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan, tubuhnya terasa remuk akibat belajar selama berjam-jam seharian ini. Ini kali ketiga ia naik ke kasur tanpa Luhan. Jangan kira ini baru pertama kalinya ada masalah yang menghampiri hubungan mereka. Minseok ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, tapi ia jelas-jelas melihat Luhan sedang berkutik dengan tugas-tugasnya tadi. Luhan bahkan tidak meliriknya.

Minseok seharusnya belajar saat ini. Dia masih harus memahami satu bab lagi sebelum ujian percobaan besok. Minseok lebih memilih segera beristirahat agar ia bisa melanjutkannya besok pagi, dia yakin otaknya akan menolak pelajaran jika dirinya memaksa.

 _Oh, Luhan datang_. Batinnya memaksa Minseok untuk cepat-cepat membalik tubuhnya menghadap tembok. Dia hanya tidak mau melihat Luhan yang akan tidur membelakanginya membelakanginya. Suara pintu yang ditutup terdengar, detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Minseok yakin Luhan akan segera tidur tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Dan dugaan itu membuat Minseok merasa sangat sedih.

Luhan terduduk di pinggir ranjang. Hanya melamun tanpa memikirkan apa-apa. Terkadang kepalanya menoleh hanya untuk memandangi punggung Minseok, selalu begitu sampai lima menit selanjutnya. Minseok masih belum bisa membalikkan badannya, dia belum tertidur. Sepertinya malam ini dia tidak akan mendapat jatah untuk tidur.

Nafas Minseok tertahan saat Luhan mulai naik ke ranjang, mendekati tubuh mungilnya yang sudah sepenuhnya hak Luhan. Seperti biasanya, Luhan tidak pernah merasa canggung atau malu untuk memeluk Minseok. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya dengan punggung Minseok, membawa tangannya menyeberangi tubuh Minseok. Memeluknya erat.

Minseok luar biasa terkejut tanpa suara. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar, ia juga bernafas dengan sangat pelan.

"Minseok," Bibirnya bersentuhan dengan puncak kepala Minseok. " _I get jealous, mad, worried and curious. That's only because I care."_ Luhan tersenyum tipis tanpa disuruh. "Dari semua masalah-masalah yang timbul sejak kita menikah, kau masih tetap bersamaku." Tangan kiri Luhan yang bertugas memeluk Minseok bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan mungil Minseok. "Aku sering takut, kau baru berusia tujuh belas tahun dan aku takut jika kau akan cepat muak denganku." Minseok sangat ingin menjawab kalimat-kalimat Luhan, namun ia tidak ingin memancing pertengkaran lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu karena suatu alasan, tidak ada seorangpun yang sepertimu." Luhan menarik nafas panjang sambil meremas tangan dingin Minseok. "Aku suka perasaan itu. Sering aku tersenyum saat memikirkan betapa lucunya kau, Minseok. Perasaan gembira saat akan menjemputmu di sekolah, juga perasaan tenang ketika aku bisa dekat-dekat denganmu." Minseok terdiam seribu bahasa. Kalimat Luhan barusan terlalu manis hingga mampu mengacaukan pikirannya. "Kau luar biasa, _and I love you_." Senyum bahagia tercetak di wajah Minseok.

"Kita masih muda, banyak kesalahan yang akan terjadi. Itu semua harus dipelajari dan kita akan menjadi lebih baik bersama. _Please, stay with me_." Bibir tipis Luhan mengecup kepala Minseok, memejamkan matanya. Kamar mereka hening hampir selama lima menit.

"Luhan, kita sering berdebat tentang hal-hal bodoh." Suara pelan itu mampu membuka mata Luhan lebar-lebar, tubuhnya sedikit bergerak karena terkejut. "Namun pada akhirnya kita kembali bercanda." Minseok mempererat genggamannya terhadap tangan Luhan. "Kaulah orang yang menjadi tempat untuk aku kembali. Aku tidak bisa melihat kita bertengkar terlalu lama. Kau, satu-satunya orang yang membuat aku selalu ingin bersamamu. Tatapanmu seringkali membuat emosiku lenyap hingga akhirnya aku langsung berlari memelukmu," Minseok melepas tautan tangan mereka, terdiam sebentar. Luhan terkejut, apakah kali ini Minseok-nya menyerah padanya? Apakah Minseok akan bilang bahwa ini saatnya bercerai? Luhan membenci benaknya yang terlalu banyak berfikir.

Minseok membalikkan badannya, memeluk pinggang Luhan, menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan. "Tiga kata dari mulutmu tadi selalu berhasil membuat aku melemas, Lu. Kau ini kelemahan dan kekuatanku _at the same time._ " Minseok sedikit mendongak, menatap mata Luhan dengan sayang. "Kau tahu tidak, sih kalau aku juga mencintaimu? Bukankah semua hal yang aku lakukan padamu sudah jelas?" Minseok mendenguskan tawa pelan saat melihat wajah Luhan yang terkejut bukan main. "Kau tidak perlu berkata-kata, Lu. Terimakasih banyak, aku pikir kau akan mengatakan kalau kau sudah bosan denganku." Luhan menunjukkan senyum super-manisnya, ia segera mendekap tubuh Minseok saking senangnya.

"Tidurlah, ayo bertemu di mimpi kita." Minseok terkekeh mendengarnya, membalas pelukan Luhan erat-erat.

. . .

 _To be continued._

 _A/N: sesuai dengan yang kalian pikirkan ga? Maaf banget kelamaan bgt ya:( rasanya kena halangan ide pas lg pengen ngelanjutin cerita tuh...ya pokoknya sorry bgt ya guysss uhuhu i love you all jangaannn lupa review, fav atau follow!_


	8. Chapter 8

Thursday, September 24. _(182 Days after wedding)_

Minseok membuka matanya bertepatan dengan alarmnya yang berbunyi pelan. Pukul empat dipagi hari. Tidak seperti biasanya, biasanya ia akan langsung bangkit dan bersiap meski langit belum terang. Kali ini dia hanya bisa tersenyum karena mendapati Luhan yang sedang menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya yang ditekuk sambil menatapi wajahnya.

Luhan sedang memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya saat ia memperhatikan wajah Minseok. Haruskah dia membuat acara meriah karena Minseok akhirnya _mengaku_ bahwa ia mencintainya? Atau haruskah dia ikut dengan Minseok pergi ke sekolahnya dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang menyentuh _istri_ mungilnya? Ah, memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu membuatnya tambah bahagia.

"Minseok, aku semakin tidak ingin pisah denganmu." Minseok tiba-tiba merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Ia langsung bangun, terduduk dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan.

"Jadi kau merencanakan pisah denganku sebelumnya?" Nada bicaranya terdengar sangat dingin, sedingin ruangan mereka. "M-minseok?" Otak Luhan langsung bekerja dengan sangat cepat, berusaha memikirkan tentang apa yang salah dengan kalimatnya. Dia hanya mengutarakan perasaannya tadi dan tidak tahu kalau ini reaksi yang Minseok berikan.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal? Aku tahu kau ingin berpisah denganku, Luhan." Minseok masih belum menoleh, membiarkan Luhan yang menderita karena tidak menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan apa-penyebab-Minseok-menjadi-seperti-ini?

"Cepat bangun, aku harus segera melanjutkan belajarku di perpustakaan sekolah." Minseok sudah akan siap-siap berdiri, yang tentu saja ditahan oleh tangan Luhan. Pria itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Minseok, melarangnya untuk pergi. "Katakan padaku, apa yang salah dari kalimatku? Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?" Minseok hampir saja tertawa karena suara Luhan terdengar sangat takut. Minseok menolehkan kepalanya, menatap mata Luhan lama sebelum terkikik pelan.

Ia kembali menaikkan kakinya ke atas ranjang, mendekati Luhan yang sudah terduduk. Luhan terlihat sangat sangat bingung tentu saja. "Aku bercanda, sayang. Aku juga tidak ingin pisah denganmu!" Minseok menubruk Luhan, memeluknya sambil tertawa.

" _Oh God Minseok, you scare me."_ Kedua tangan Luhan bergerak untuk merengkuh Minseok lalu mendekapnya, mengecupi puncak kepalanya dan menikmati sisa tawa Minseok. Tawa Minseok selalu mengajak bibirnya untuk tersenyum manis.

"Luhan, kelasku dimulai pukul setengah delapan dan sekarang baru pukul—" Minseok melirik ke arah dinding kamarnya, memperhatikan jam dinding berwarna hitam itu. "Empat pagi." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah senangnya. Itu berarti dia masih memiliki waktu tiga jam sebelum berpisah dengan Minseok. "Aku tidak akan bangun sampai pukul lima." Minseok mengembangkan senyumnya, memeluk tubuh Luhan erat-erat.

"Minseok, aku bahkan tidak ingin pergi kuliah karena pelukanmu." Ruangan mereka tentu saja dingin, tetapi itu semua tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan pelukan hangat mereka. "Bagaimana kalau kita membolos saja hari ini?" Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya, matanya memperhatikan wajah Minseok serius. "Baiklah, aku akan tidur lagi." Ia tersenyum nakal sebelum kembali memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut.

"Luhaan aku bercanda! Jangan tidur lagi!" Kedua tangan mungil Minseok berusaha menarik selimut tebal yang Luhan tahan dengan kekuatannya, ia bahkan tertawa di dalam sana. "Ayolah Minseok, satu jam lagi saja, ya?" Selimut tebal itu menyingkir dari wajah Luhan, membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan saking dekatnya dengan posisi tubuh mungil Minseok yang menindih Luhan. "Tapi kau akan susah dibangunkan jika sudah tidur lagi!"

Sebenarnya Minseok sudah ingin menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan milik Luhan, entah mengapa rasanya berbeda. Dia luar biasa malu.

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di sekitaran tengkuk Minseok, tersenyum senang.

"Minseok, aku boleh menciummu, kan?" Minseok menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang memegangi dada Luhan. "Kenapa kau bertanya? Kita sudah menikah, Luhan." Tanpa bertanya lagi, Luhan menempatkan tangan kirinya di belakang kepala Minseok, sedikit mendorongnya agar memudahkan kegiatannya.

Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Rasanya sedikit berbeda karena kali ini mereka sudah mengetahui perasaan satu sama lain.

Luhan dengan kesadaran penuh memiringkan kepalanya, mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengulum daging tak bertulang milik Minseok. Terdengar suara-suara yang muncul akibat bibir mereka yang saling melumat. Minseok bahkan semakin mendatarkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya memegangi kedua pundak Luhan.

" _Nhhh...Lu—hhhan-"_ Luhan masih terus menjelajahi mulut Minseok saat tangannya sendiri bergerak menuju _asscheeks_ Minseok, tentu saja dia selalu ingin menjamah bagian itu sejak lama. Jadi, tidak heran jika Luhan sekarang sedang meremasnya dengan cukup semangat. Itu yang menyebabkan Minseok menghasilkan desahan pelan barusan.

Bayangkan saja betapa tegangnya mereka saat ini, bibir yang saling melumat, bagian privasi mereka yang kadang bergesekan, atau kegiatan yang Luhan lakukan pada _asscheeks_ Minseok.

Minseok memindahkan tangannya menuju kedua pipi Luhan, memutus tautannya sebentar hanya untuk tersenyum dan kembali mengecup bibir Luhan cepat, berkali-kali.

"Minseok," Panggilan lembut itu membuat Minseok menaikkan alisnya, masih dengan wajah menggemaskannya. "Kau ini manis sekali, sih? Aku sangat ingin memelukmu dan tidak akan melepaskannya. Aku sudah terobsesi denganmu sekarang, dan itu berarti tidak ada yang bisa menarik perhatianku selain kau." Jelas saja kalimat Luhan menghasilkan senyum manis tercetak diwajah seorang Kim Minseok.

" _I won't love anyone like I love you_ , _Luhan._ Dan aku juga selalu ingin memelukmu sejak pertama kali kita berpelukan saat itu."

Luhan mengusap punggung Minseok, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minseok. Tidak lama, Luhan mengganti posisi mereka dengan cepat, menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak menindih Minseok sepenuhnya. "Kapan terakhir kali kita _cuddling_ seperti ini?" Wajah Minseok langsung berubah, terlihat sedih. Matanya menatap ke langit-langit kamar mereka dan mulai memikirkan tentang segala hal yang ia abaikan selama sibuk belajar.

"Hey Minseok, hentikan acara melamunmu. Aku mengerti semuanya." Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya menuju wajah tampan Luhan, terdiam lagi.

"Maafkan aku Luhan, seharusnya aku tidak terla-" Luhan membungkam mulut Minseok dengan bibirnya, tentu saja. "Memang awalnya aku kesal menunggu, namun setelah aku memikirkan tentang hal itu, semuanya membuatku menjadi tambah paham. Aku juga pernah melewati masa seperti ini, Minseok. Aku harus selalu belajar setiap hari, bahkan setiap malam. Jika kau kesulitan dalam pelajaran Matematika, tanya saja padaku. _I'm an expert."_ Minseok mengangguk cepat, wajahnya yang terlihat seperti _angel in disguise_ langsung membuat Luhan kembali memeluknya.

" _I love you,_ Min." Indra penciuman Luhan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _seperti bayi_ yang berasal dari tubuh Minseok. "Semangat, _study hard, baby._ " Luhan membisikkan kalimat yang bertujuan untuk menyemangati pasangannya itu, lalu dilanjutkan dengan kegiatan bercumbu hingga setengah jam lamanya.

Thursday, October 1. _(189 Days after wedding)_

Minseok sudah sangat hafal dengan kebiasaan baru Luhan. Pria itu akan melumat bibirnya sebelum Minseok keluar dari mobil untuk masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah. Dan ketika waktunya Minseok pulang sekolah, Luhan tidak lagi menunggu di dalam mobil namun langsung masuk ke dalam sekolah dan mencari sendiri keberadaan istrinya. Semua orang yang melihat hal itu tentu berpikiran mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang benar-benar romantis, memang benar—yang membedakan adalah kenyataan kalau mereka sudah menikah.

Sama seperti sore ini, Luhan sudah duduk di _cafeteria_ di sekolah Minseok sambil meminum kopinya. Dia tentu sudah mengirimkan pesan panjang kepada Minseok yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang menunggunya di tempat ini. Tidak lama, Luhan bisa melihat Minseok yang sedikit berlari ke arahnya.

"Lu! Bukankah kau sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas di rumah Sehun sore ini? Aku baru saja akan naik bus sebelum aku membaca pesanmu." Luhan tersenyum sejenak, itu tanda bahwa ia puas sudah melihat wajah Minseok barusan.

"Memang aku sedang mengerjakan tugas yang sangat merepotkan itu, _but I will never be too busy for you, you'll always be my number one priority."_ Kali ini Luhan tersenyum puas dikarenakan senyum malu Minseok yang terlihat sangat jelas dimatanya. "Ayo, kau mau makan di mana? Aku sudah tahu kau pasti sangat lapar saat ini." Perkataan Luhan selalu saja benar, Minseok memang sedang lapar karena sejak pukul sembilan tadi ia tidak memakan makanan berat apapun. Beruntung sakit maag-nya tidak kambuh tadi, jika saja itu terjadi, Luhan tidak akan pernah mau melepasnya untuk bersekolah.

Saturday, October 10. ( _198_ _Days after wedding)_

Minseok masih ingat betul hari ini hari apa. 10 Oktober, sehari sebelum Luhan pergi ke luar kota untuk mengikuti tur yang harus diikuti oleh semua mahasiswa di universitasnya. Jangan tanya bagaimana ekspresi wajah Minseok, dia terlihat sangat sedih walaupun hatinya tetap merasa bahagia karena Luhan lebih memilih mengajaknya pergi malam ini ketimbang sibuk membicarakan dengan teman-temannya tentang rencana tur besok. Mobil Luhan sudah terparkir di lahan parkir yang luas di daerah sini sejak satu jam yang lalu, mereka lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki menikmati suasana malam kota Seoul.

Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari Minseok, tubuhnya terus menempel pada Minseok dan itu membuat mereka merasa sangat nyaman. Ini sabtu malam dan tentu saja jalanan favorit ini ramai diisi dengan pasangan-pasangan yang sibuk mengisi waktu.

Minseok dan Luhan menghentikan langkah mereka dan duduk di bangku taman yang memiliki meja panjang di depannya. Udara semakin dingin, mereka juga tidak lupa mengenakan jaket tebal karena ini sudah memasuki bulan Oktober. "Bagaimana? Kau lelah?" Minseok langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, kedua matanya menatap mata Luhan penuh arti. "Ini tidak ada apa-apanya karena aku sering dimintai tolong oleh guruku untuk membawa buku-buku berat dari lantai tiga menuju ke perpustakaan di lantai satu." Luhan tertawa pelan, hanya berbicara dengan Minseok seperti ini saja ia sudah sangat bahagia.

"Minseok, semalam aku membuka galeri di ponselku dan banyak foto kita di dalam sana. Kita terlihat sangat bahagia dan aku semakin sayang padamu." Minseok meninju pelan bahu kanan Luhan. "Aku juga sering membuka galeri foto hanya untuk melihat foto kita berdua." Minseok mengatakan fakta, memang dia selalu mengecek ponselnya, lebih tepat galerinya karena ingin memandangi foto mereka yang saangat indah menurutnya.

"Aku hanya menginginkan dua hal, itu adalah kau dan hubungan kita. Aku selalu berdoa agar kita selalu seperti ini, Minseok." Mungkin ini karena tatapan hangat Luhan sehingga Minseok tidak terlalu merasakan dinginnya malam ini. "Akupun begitu, Lu. Tapi bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa pada salah satu dari kita suatu saat nanti?" Kecemasan-kecemasan Luhan mulai tumbuh, dia juga tidak berpikir bahwa dia akan mampu menghadapi hal itu. "Tenang saja, kita harus selalu saling mendampingi. Jangan membuat aku takut, Minseok." Hingga akhirnya Luhan menghapus pikiran-pikiran buruk itu seperti biasanya, ia hanya mencoba untuk terus menikmati saat-saat bersama Minseok.

Luhan meremas tangan hangat Minseok, mulutnya juga tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun beberapa menit setelahnya. " _But_ Luhan," Minseok memajukan wajahnya, perutnya hingga menempel dengan pinggiran meja kayu di depannya. "Apakah kau tidak ingin melakukan hal 'itu' padaku?" Kedua alis Luhan terangkat, otak dewasa Luhan langsung mengerti apa 'itu' yang dimaksudkan Minseok, namun hatinya masih sangat ragu dan terus memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir cepat.

"Iya, pikiranmu benar. 'Itu' yang aku maksud adalah hubungan badan." Belum saja Luhan bertanya tentang kejelasan pertanyaannya, Minseok sudah menjawabnya.

 _Oh God,_ Luhan tidak pernah merasa segugup ini saat akan membicarakan tentang hal-hal dewasa ketika bersama teman-temannya. Namun saat ini ia hanya bisa membuka sedikit mulutnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut, juga jantungnya yang berdegup cepat. Ini saat yang ia tunggu-tunggu, kalau boleh jujur.

"A-ah, kau ingin melakukannya?" Minseok sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya ikut-ikutan meremas tangan kekar Luhan. " _Uhm well,_ kita sudah menikah dan sepertinya kita harus melakukan hal itu secepatnya, tapi kalau kau belum siap aku tidak akan memaksa." Luhan bersorak dalam hati, dia bahkan mengomentari kalimat Minseok didalam hatinya, ' _Apakah dia bercanda? Belum siap apanya? Aku sudah sangat siap sejak kita menikah dulu, Minseok_.'

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu, Min. Apakah lubangmu sudah siap menerima penisku _?"_ Minseok melebarkan matanya, dia tahu Luhan adalah orang yang sangat frontal dengan Minseok, tapi dia masih saja terkejut dikarenakan kalimat Luhan. "Uh—aku siap, Luhan. Memangnya itu akan terasa sangat sakit?" Belum sempat Minseok mendengarkan jawaban Luhan, pria itu sudah membawa dirinya pergi dari taman ini.

.

Minseok pikir Luhan marah tadi, karena selama perjalanan pulang Luhan hanya diam sambil terus menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Untung saja otaknya yang pintar berhasil menemukan alasan yang menyebabkan Luhan menjadi seperti itu, dia sangat yakin kalau Luhan sedang menahan nafsunya sejak tadi.

Sialan, Minseok merasa sangat mantap saat mengatakan hal itu di taman tadi, namun sekarang ia malah merasa luar biasa gugup. Luhan sedang menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu depan yang masih dikunci itu. "Kau tidak perlu merasa gugup, Minseok. Dan aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesali perkataanmu." Luhan menyeringai, seringaiannya terlihat lebih bersemangat dibandingkan biasanya. Otak Minseok lagi-lagi yakin kalau Luhan sedang memikirkan hal-hal mesum saat ini. Itu terlihat jelas karena saat ia melemparkan jaketnya ke sofa, yang bisa Minseok lihat adalah tonjolan yang membesar di area selangkangannya.

" _Come here,_ aku ingin kau merilekskan dirimu sendiri." Tangan kanan Luhan meraih tengkuk Minseok, menariknya kedalam ciuman yang intens. Minseok tidak melakukan penolakan apapun, lidahnya bahkan ikut bergerak menyamai permainan lidah Luhan di dalam mulutnya. Luhan mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga punggungnya menempel di tembok dekat pintu masuk ke kamarnya.

Tubuh bagian depan mereka bersentuhan, juga bergesekkan. Tangan Luhan yang sejak tadi mengusap-usap tengkuk halus milik Minseok mulai turun menuju _asscheeks_ Minseok. Tangannya dengan siap dan semangat melakukan pekerjaan yang diperintahkan oleh otaknya, meremasi pantat Minseok. Sementara itu, tangan Minseok yang masih tetap mengusapi dada bidang Luhan menperhalus gerakannya demi merangsang nafsu Luhan.

Luhan memutuskan tautan mereka hanya untuk mengatakan kalimat pendek pada Minseok. "Tandai tanggal hari ini karena malam ini adalah malam pertama kita." Dan kalimat yang termasuk dalam kalimat mesum membuat wajah Minseok memanas, dia yakin dirinya akan terus mengingat tanggal ini. Luhan kembali menyatukan bibir merah mereka, kali ini lebih menuntut dan sedikit memaksa.

Tangan Luhan mendorong pelan tubuh Minseok yang sudah melepaskan kausnya, tangannya tidak pernah lepas dari permukaan kulit Minseok. Luhan merangkak ke atas tubuh Minseok, menahan beban tubuhnya dengan telapak tangannya. Lidahnya yang sudah sangat handal karena sering berlatih dengan tubuh Minseok kembali mendaratkan dirinya di leher Minseok, menjilatinya perlahan dan diteruskan dengan bibir tipis Luhan yang menghisapnya.

" _I know you liked this,_ Minseok." Luhan menurunkan jalan lidahnya, bergerak memutari _collarbone_ Minseok. Jari-jarinya masih memainkan _nipple_ kiri Minseok tanpa merasa bosan.

" _Ughhh—Luhann,_ itu benar-benar geli..." Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya, tangannya memegangi kedua pundak polos Luhan. Tangan Luhan yang sedang berada di atas dada Minseok tentu bisa merasakan detak jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, hal itu membuat Luhan bertambah semangat. "Ini pertama kalinya kita melakukan hal ini, jadi aku akan berlama-lama bermain dengan tubuhmu." Minseok tidak memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan sehingga mulutnya hanya terus mengeluarkan erangan pelan.

"Sepertinya kau tidak perlu berlama-lama, Lu. Kau sudah sering _menjamah_ tubuhku dan kita harus segera menuju kebagian intinya." Minseok bangkit dari tidurnya, kedua tangannya mendorong pundak Luhan hingga kini dia yang ada di atas tubuh Luhan. Bibibirnya yang basah menyentuh kulit leher putih Luhan, kalau diingat-ingat ini adalah pertama kalinya Minseok— _akan_ —menjamah tubuh Luhan. Biasanya dia tidak pernah bersenang-senang dengan tubuh _suaminya,_ ia hanya menerima semua perlakuan mesum Luhan selama ini. Dirinya tidak pernah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan namun sekarang otaknya dengan mudah menyusun kegiatan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Minseok memulainya dari leher putih bersih milik Luhan, bibjr tebalnya bergerak mengecupi kulit hangat itu, lidahnya sesekali juga ikut ambil peran dalam kegiatannya. Luhan menyeringai lagi, tangannya segera meremas rambut halus Minseok dan ia tahu dirinya hanya perlu menikmati apa yang sedang dilakukan Minseok saat ini.

. . .

 _To Be Continued_

 _A/N: setelah hilang slm sebulan lebih, aku balik bawa chapter yg isinya 2k words lebih. Ntap. Okay so ini first night mereka yang kalian tunggu-tunggu tp maaf aku ga kasi full NC nya ehehe. Pls kalian hrs comment fic mana yang kalian pgn baca lanjutannya dan aku bakal langsung ngerjain fic yg kalian pgn duluan, i beg y'all. Jgn lupa review ttg chapter ini, follow dan fav. See ya! Luv._


	9. Chapter 9

_warning: full smut 18+, bad words._

Minseok terpejam, bibirnya masih tetap bermain-main dengan permukaan kulit leher Luhan. Tubuh bagian bawahnya yang semakin menempel dengan milik Luhan kembali membuat pikirannya kacau, sensasi yang sering ia rasakan ini menghasilkan nafsu baru dalam tubuhnya. Sialnya lagi, Luhan malah semakin mendukung pekerjaan Minseok dengan cara menimbulkan suara-suara menggugah dari mulutnya. Ini pertama kalinya Minseok mendengar hal itu dan dia cukup terkejut.

Leher dan _collarbone_ Luhan terlihat sedikit memerah, entah karena dinginnya udara di kamar ini atau karena bibir Minseok. Yang pasti itu terlihat sangat cocok.

Kecupan-kecupan terus ia berikan pada tubuh Luhan sampai bibirnya meraih bibir Luhan, kembali melakuan ciuman yang menuntut. Badan Minseok terasa sangat panas, ia sering merasakan ini saat Luhan dan dirinya sedang cuddling namun baru kali ini perasaan itu diikuti dengan rasa gugup. Tentu saja gugup, membayangkan ada tangan yang bukan merupakan tangannya akan memegang penisnya saja membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat. Ia harap bagian itu akan terasa menyenangkan.

Tangan Luhan segera memegangi kedua pipi Minseok setelah tautannya terputus, matanya menatap mata kucing Minseok yang terlihat bersinar walaupun pencahayaan kamar mereka tidak terlalu terang saat ini. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sepertinya Luhan berhasil menyadari kegugupan Minseok. Tubuh bagian depan Minseok bersentuhan dengan milik Luhan, ia bisa merasakan permukaan kulit Luhan yang sama panasnya seperti dirinya.

" _But_ Lu," Ia meremas bahu Luhan, wajahnya berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajah Luhan, Minseok benar-benar sudah menindih tubuh Luhan sekarang. Ia mendapatkan gumaman sebagai jawaban dari perkataannya barusan. " _Itu_ akan terasa sangat sakit, kan? Aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa menahannya." Wajah gugup Minseok terlihat luar biasa menggemaskan, _holy shit._

"Dengar, aku akan melakukannya dengan sangat halus dan kita akan menggunakan _lube, baby."_ Minseok tentu tidak benar-benar mengerti apa guna _lube_ yang barusan Luhan sebutkan dalam kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan. Yang jelas, ia hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum memajukan wajahnya untuk memberikan kecupan halus pada bibir Luhan.

Sepertinya Minseok tidak tahu betapa susahnya Luhan menahan dirinya untuk tidak bergerak dan hanya diam menerima perlakuan Minseok, itu sangat susah. Ditambah Minseok secara tidak sengaja menggesekkan _miliknya_ pada _milik Luhan_ sejak tadi. Luhan tidak tahu mana yang lebih mengesalkan, kenyataan bahwa celana dan sebagainya masih menutupi kelamin mereka atau kenyataan bahwa dia sudah sangat bernafsu sekarang.

Tangan Luhan lebih memilih mematuhi perintah otaknya untuk memegang pundak Minseok dan menukar posisinya menjadi di atas tubuh mungil _istrinya_. " _I'm sorry,_ Minseok."Begini lebih baik karena ia tahu Minseok sangat malu jika harus bergerak menjelajahi tubuh Luhan sendirian. Punggung Minseok terhempas pelan pada tumpukan bantal di belakangnya dan itu membuat posisinya sedikit terduduk.

Dia baru saja berencana akan berkedip ketika tangan Luhan bergerak menuju pinggulnya, mata Minseok semakin melebar saat Luhan benar-benar sedang membuka resleting celananya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, namun ia masih bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan pekikan feminin.

Badan Minseok seratus persen membeku, pengait celananya sudah terbuka, wajah Luhan pun tepat berada di depan area privasi Minseok. Dia tahu betul apa yang akan Luhan lakukan selanjutnya, tapi pikiran _warasnya_ berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Luhan sempat mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada tonjolan mungil di didepannya. _Screw_ Luhan, tindakan yang sangat tidak penting itu membuat pipi Minseok memanas dan merubah warnanya menjadi merah.

Kedua tangan Luhan menarik celana sekaligus boxer hitam Minseok, dan si pemilik celana dengan tanpa sadar mengangkat pinggulnya untuk memudahkan tujuan Luhan.

Mata kucing Minseok melebar, ia sungguh tidak merasakan apapun dan tiba-tiba celananya sudah tidak ada di kakinya. Itu berarti wajah Luhan sedang menyaksikan penis mungil Minseok untuk pertama kalinya (bagi Minseok, Luhan pernah tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam kamar mandi saat Minseok sedang berendam dan ia bisa melihat hal _itu_ dengan jelas). _Oh God_ , apa yang dilakukan Luhan setelahnya sama sekali tidak membantu pipinya yang memanas, pria itu menunjukkan seringaian tipis yang bisa ditangkap oleh mata Minseok.

"L-Luhan!" Si pemilik nama mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, memperjelas seringaian itu di mata Minseok. Tangan kanannya berjalan mengusap paha dalam Minseok dan menuju ke _bagian inti_ dari tubuh sempurna Minseok. "Aku benar-benar sangat beruntung karena memilikimu," Luhan memang sudah sangat _hard,_ tapi dia juga sudah menantikan saat dimana ia bisa menyaksikan dan menyentuh tubuh telanjang Minseok. Ia ingin menikmatinya.

Tangan Luhan berhasil meraih penis Minseok, ia menggenggam dasarnya dan mengusapnya hingga kepalanya _and that feels so fucking good for_ Minseok.

Terakhir kali Minseok menyentuh dirinya sendiri adalah saat Luhan sempat mencumbunya dan memainkan _nipplesnya_ sebelum pria itu pergi menuju kampusnya satu bulan yang lalu. Luhan dengan teganya membuat Minseok sangat tegang saat itu dan segera pergi karena ia hampir telat. Salahkan Minseok yang terlihat sangat menggoda saat memakai celana pendek dan _sleevelessnya._ Setelah Luhan pergi, ia cepat-cepat menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritualnya.

" _Do you feel good?"_ Sebelah alis Luhan terangkat, tangannya masih memompa penis Minseok dengan kecepatan yang sangat pelan. Pergerakan tangan Luhan yang lambat malah membuat Minseok semakin merasakan nikmatnya. _Shit. "Answer me,_ Min _._ " Luhan tidak mungkin lupa kalau Minseok adalah orang yang sangat sensitif terhadap sentuhan-sentuhannya. Dan ia malah memaksa Minseok yang sedang sibuk menggeliat untuk berbicara.

"Y-yes Lu." Minseok menyempatkan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan walaupun mulutnya sedang sibuk menahan desahannya. Mendengar jawaban Minseok, Luhan tersenyum bangga, ia menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk merangsang ujung _member_ Minseok.

"Lu-Luhannhh—" Luhan memajukan wajahnya untuk menjilati paha dalam Minseok, tetap tidak menyingkirkan tangannya dari sana.

Minseok menutupi mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangan kirinya, ia yakin pipinya sudah terlihat sangat merah dan matanya terasa sangat sayu. Ia juga bisa merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya karena pergerakan lidah Luhan semakin dekat dengan penisnya.

Luhan meraih tangan kanan Minseok untuk ia genggam dengan tangannya yang bebas, ia menggenggam erat tangan halus dan mungil itu bersamaan dengan penis Minseok yang berhasil masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Minseok sontak mendongakkan kepalanya, membiarkan keluar desisan panjang karena ia bisa merasakan lidah Luhan mulai bergerak memutari penisnya di dalam _goa hangatnya._

Tubuh Minseok bertambah panas, dikarenakan nafsunya sudah mencapai angka yang tinggi, ditambah lagi dengan mulut Luhan yang semakin membantu nafsunya untuk mencapai puncaknya. Yang bisa Minseok lihat hanyalah Luhan yang menaik-turunkan kepalanya di bawah sana, pemandangan itu berhasil menimbulkan kabut-kabut nafsu dan pikiran-pikiran kotor dalam pikiran Minseok.

 _Shit,_ dia tidak pernah merasa sepanas ini.

Luhan menarik wajahnya, meninggalkan penis yang sudah benar-benar tegang dan tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah Minseok yang sangat memerah. Minseok mengeluarkan desahan kecewa yang sangat pelan, genggaman yang tadinya sangat kuat pun mulai melemas.

"A-ahh..." _Holy shit, Luhan._ Minseok kembali mengumpat dalam hati, tangan Luhan yang tadinya bertugas untuk menenangkan Minseok dengan cara menggenggam tangan Minseok kini sudah beralih menuju _nipple_ kirinya, bibir dan lidahnya pun menikmati paha dalam Minseok dengan perlahan. Ruangan mereka hanya dipenuhi oleh suara bibir Luhan yang sibuk mengecupi paha Minseok. Lelaki yang lebih mungil dari Luhan mengeluarkan desahannya tanpa malu, ia benar-benar ingin lebih dari ini.

"Luhan _please—let me cum..."_ Suara Minseok terdengar melemah, itu berarti dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Luhan dengan cepat membuka celananya dan menempatkan tangannya pada dasar _membernya_ yang sama tegangnya seperti milik Minseok.

Minseok terus merasakan penisnya yang sesekali berkedut dan mengalirkan _precum_ dari ujungnya, dia sangat ingin _memompa_ miliknya dan mendapatkan klimaksnya dengan cepat namun ia yakin Luhan akan menghentikannya sebelum ia berhasil meraihnya.

Bibir tebal Minseok langsung menerima ciuman panas dari Luhan setelah pria itu selesai melumuri penisnya dengan sedikit _lube,_ dia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya selama menyaksikan Luhan melakukan _kegiatan melumuri penis dengan lube_ tadi.

Lidah Luhan menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut panasnya, bersamaan dengan jari licin Luhan yang dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam lubangnya di bawah sana. Luhan menyempatkan membuat seringaian disela ciumannya saat merasakan otot-otot rektum Minseok menjepit jarinya dengan ketat, jujur saja dia sudah sangat tidak sabar.

" _Enjoy it,_ Minseok." Gigi Luhan menggigit bibir bawah Minseok, dilanjutkan dengan bibirnya sendiri yang menghisap bibir manis Minseok.

Telinga Luhan bisa mendengar erangan cukup keras dari Minseok saat ia tiba-tiba menambahkan jari tengah dan memperdalam jari-jari panjangnya. Ia harap jarinya tidak merobek apapun. " _Does it hurt so much_ , Min?" Minseok bernafas terburu-buru di depan bibir basah Luhan, masih disela-sela ciuman mereka. "Ah i-itu tidak sakit— _just_... _it feels uncomfortable..."_ Luhan tersenyum sejenak, dilanjutkan dengan kecupan lembut pada bibir tebal Minseok.

"Relaks," Dua jari Luhan bergerak memutar di dalam sana, membuat Minseok melanjutkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. "Aahh—Lu... _It feels so good."_ Telapak tangan Minseok bergerak perlahan mengusap punggung Luhan, meningkatkan nafsu Luhan lagi. Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan sedikit melebarkan kedua jarinya di dalam Minseok. _Oh man,_ kalau saja ini bukan pertama kalinya Minseok melakukan hal ini, Luhan pasti akan langsung memasukkan miliknya tanpa berpikir panjang.

Minseok menuntut ciuman panas kali ini, badannya terasa makin panas, bersamaan dengan _membernya_ yang semakin mengeras. "Lu...cepatlah— _nnhh_..." Luhan tanpa sadar menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri. Dia selalu menyukai suara desahan Minseok dan kalimat barusan dipenuhi dengan nafasnya yang terburu-buru dan sebuah desahan yang sangat menggugah. _Oh shit._

Luhan kembali menggenggam penisnya yang licin karena _lube_ dan semakin licin akibat _precum_ yang mengalir sedikit demi sedikit. Jarinya sudah cukup puas bermain-main di dalam lubang berpintu masuk _pink_ milik Minseok, ini saatnya _ia_ beraksi _._

Minseok meletakkan telapak tangannya di depan dada Luhan yang cukup dekat, kakinya sudah mengitari pinggang Luhan dan ia merasakan ujung penis Luhan sudah menyentuh pintu masuknya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan melakukan hubungan ini diusianya yang bahkan belum genap dua puluh tahun, namun dia sudah bisa mengatakan kalau ia ketagihan.

Luhan memegangi pinggul Minseok, ia sangat ingin memotret wajah Minseok yang terlihat luar biasa seksi. Dia yakin dirinya tidak akan bisa memandang Minseok tanpa merasa _horny_ mulai dari hari ini.

Ia sering mempelajari _cara melakukan malam pertama yang menyenangkan_ di internet, yang pasti itu semua akan membantu mengurangi rasa sakit yang akan Minseok rasakan.

Lelaki Cina itu menempelkan tubuh bagian depannya dengan milik Minseok, bersamaan dengan pergerakkan itu, pinggulnya semakin maju dan mendorong seluruh penisnya masuk ke dalam sana. Minseok sedikit menancapkan kuku-kukunya pada punggung Luhan saat kejantanan Luhan berhasil menempatkan diri di dalam lubang Minseok.

Mulut Luhan terbuka, mengeluarkan erangan indah yang pertama kali keluar dari mulutnya. Sensasi yang ia rasakan bisa dipastikan jauh melebihi nikmatnya ketika ia memuaskan dirinya sendiri di toilet, dan Luhan dimabukkan oleh itu. Matanya sempat menutup hanya untuk menikmati perasaan barusan, namun ia kembali disadarkan dengan nafas terengah-engah milik Minseok.

" _Does it hurt now?"_ Telapak tangannya berjalan dengan mulus diatas perut hingga dada Minseok, memberikan sedikit ketenangan. Bibir basah Luhan mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan penuh cinta pada wajah Minseok, wajah yang terlihat sangat memukau. Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan. "Bergeraklah, Lu."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia belum bergerak dan ini sudah terasa sangat menyenangkan. Ia mulai menarik pinggulnya perlahan, hal itu berjalan dengan lancar karena bantuan dari pelumas yang ia pakai tadi. Minseok tersenyum tipis saat mendengar desahan yang amat pelan di samping kupingnya, terdengar sangat jelas. Selang beberapa detik, Luhan mendorong lagi pinggulnya dengan sangat lembut, pinggul bagian depannya bahkan menyentuh pantat Minseok. Ia terus melakukannya dalam diam, mendesah dengan sangat keras di dalam pikirannya namun jarang mengeluarkannya secara langsung. Ini terasa sangat nikmat hingga ia terlalu sibuk hanya untuk mendesah.

Beda dengan Minseok, lelaki itu selalu mengeluarkan erangan nikmat setiap kali Luhan melakukan dorongan di bawah sana. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang bisa membuat kegiatan ini terasa sangat nikmat dan hanya bisa meremas pundak Luhan.

" _Lu-Luhaann..."_ Minseok bergetar, ia bisa merasakan penis Luhan menyentuh sesuatu di dalam sana. Desahannya juga bertambah keras, memberi sinyal pada Luhan kalau kejantanan pria itu berhasil menyentuh titik nikmatnya. Minseok tidak pernah membayangkan kalau melakukan seks dengan laki-laki akan terasa _selezat_ ini.

Luhan dengan senang hati menambah kecepatan pergerakannya, memaksa suara tinggi dan indah milik Minseok terdengar di seluruh ruangan dan tentu menambah kenikmatannya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan lelah saat ini, nafsunya malah semakin memuncak dikarenakan suara desahan, erangan, dan rintihan Minseok.

Jari-jari panjang Luhan perlahan-lahan melingkari _member_ tegak Minseok yang terlihat menggodanya sejak tadi. Dia merasa sangat beruntung karena pertama kalinyaa ia melahap penis adalah hari ini dan itu adalah milik Minseok, _amazing_.

Tangannya tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatannya, ia memompanya dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti pinggulnya. Dan pada pergerakkan yang ketiga, Minseok memekik, punggungnya melengkung dan penisnya menembakkan _final cum_ ke atas dada dan perutnya.

Luhan tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk mencapainya. Selang beberapa detik, ia memperdalam kedalaman _membernya_ dan mengisi penuh rektum Minseok dengan spermanya.

Keduanya terengah-engah, Luhan hanya mengusap-usap pinggang hingga dada Minseok selama menikmati _klimaksnya_. Mulutnya sesekali mengerang pelan. " _Unnghh Lu..._ kau sangat hebat," Luhan masih bisa mendengar suara Minseok walaupun itu sangat pelan dan lemah. " _That was great,_ Minseok."

Luhan menghela nafas, ia baru saja merasakan klimaks terhebat selama hidupnya. Ia segera mengambil beberapa helai tisu dari atas meka nakas untuk menyeka spermanya yang mengalir dari lubang Minseok saat ia mengeluarkan penisnya. Luhan langsung meletakkan tisu yang sudah terpakai kembali ke atas meja, dilanjutkan dengan tangannya yang berjalan mengusapi perut hingga dada Minseok, menyebarkan cairan licin di atasnya.

Lidahnyalangsung ikut menyentuh permukaan kulit Minseok, ikut merasakan rasa dari sperma Minseok untuk pertama kalinya. Mata indahnya terpejam dan benar-benar menikmati apa yang ia lakukan, membuat wajah Minseok yang sudah memerah bertambah merah.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi besok," adalah kalimat yang Luhan katakan saat ia mulai berbaring di samping Minseok. "Bagaimana bisa aku mengikuti perjalanan wisata dari universitasku saat aku mempunyai _istri_ yang sudah bisa aku sentuh sepuasnya di rumah?" Minseok mendenguskan tawa pelan, terdengar sangat lembut di telinga Luhan. Ia memiringkan badannya untuk memeluk tubuh dingin Luhan dan membisikkan kalimat "Aku tidak akan mau kau apa-apakan jika kau tidak mengikuti kegiatan itu." Di ceruk leher Luhan.

" _Oh c'mon_ Minseok, aku tahu kau pasti juga tidak ingin aku pergi, kan?" Bisikan Luhan hanya mendapat gumaman sebagai jawaban, Luhan lebih memilih mendekap Minseok saat ini ketimbang kembali menanyakan pertanyaan barusan.

Tangan nakal Luhan yang _tidak sengaja_ meremas pantat Minseok saat ia ingin mengusap punggung Minseok malah menambah remasannya. Luhan selalu menyukai pantat kenyal dan berisi milik Minseok seperti ia tidak akan bisa mendapat keberuntungan jika ia tidak meremas pantat Minseok pada pagi harinya.

Luhan yakin Minseok sudah tidur dan ia tidak bisa membangunkan lelaki mungil itu untuk melakukan ronde kedua, _no,_ dia tidak ingin terlihat sangat bernafsu walaupun ia sangat bernafsu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengecup rambut halus Minseok dan mengucapkan selamat malam dalam nada yang sangat lembut.

. . .

 _To Be Continued._

 _A/N: okay, pertama-tama, I mau bilang mAAF BGT KALO BARU UPDATE SETELAH 2(atau malah 3)BULAN. Seriously aku tuh pengen bgt update, cuma terlalu jarang dapet niat dan ide aja...eheheh. dan lagi aku abis ujian juga bener-bener lupa kalo masih punya fic yang harus dilanjut. The heck. Intinya maaf banget buat yang nungguin dan setelah apdet malah dapet ensi /sighs. Mungkin juga chapter selanjutnya bakal agak lama._ _ **agak.**_ _Soo tunggu aja yooo._

 _Dan lagi, bulan ini tuh februari. Dan bakal ada hari valentine. Dan...luHAN TUH TIBA-TIBA KE KOREA PUSING PALA GUA._ _Yaampun bayangin aja xiuhan cuddling sampe pagi setiap hari...mau nangis._

 _Okedeh gini aja, jangan lupa review, fav and follow yaa! Makasih banyaakkk yang udah ngereview, fav, follow pula. Love u all._


End file.
